Bat Bros For Life
by AlphaSketch
Summary: A collection of one shots revolving around the Bat Brothers. (Mostly Tim-Centric) I DO NOT OWN THE PHOTO. IT BELONGS TO: jojody ON DEVIANTART
1. Tim's Birthday

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything except for the story.**

 **I take requests so feel free to send me prompts.**

 **Hey guys! Yes this is the first chapter of my Bat bros one-shot series and I am super stoked for it! I was looking for the perfect time to upload it and then I saw that July 19 is Tim Drake's birthday, so I just had to do it. July 23 is National Batman Day, but that is also my birthday. (Which is freaking awesome!) So I wasn't sure if I would be able to upload then or not. Guess we'll have to see. I hope you enjoy my new series and don't forget to leave a review or prompt!**

Tim's **Birthday**

(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)

Dick (Nightwing): 22

Jason (Red Hood): 19

Tim (Red Robin): 15-16

Damian (Robin): 14

 **WARNING: Jason's potty-mouth ( the F-word is said multiple times)**

Tim sighed once again as he felt his headache return. He has been on the computer for six hours and he still hasn't gotten more than three leads to the murder case.

Tim glanced at his clock to see that it was past midnight, making it his sixteenth birthday.

'Huh,' He thought, 'I almost forgot.'

When he lived with his (neglectful and abusive) parents, Tim never really celebrated his birthday. Some of the maids would wish him a 'Good day' and his parent's chef would make him a cupcake, but his birthday was never really acknowledged by his actual family.

Tim glanced at the unfinished English report for school and then back at the case files. 'It wouldn't hurt to just rest my eyes for a minute.' He thought to himself.

Tim shut his eyes and in less than a minute, was out like a light.

#####BREAK LINE#####

The next morning, Tim awoke to pounding on his bedroom door. He groaned as he dragged himself out of bed and stalked to the pounding door.

Tim yanked the door open, "What?" He growled. Dick looked at Tim sheepishly before pulling the younger into a bear-hug that could only come from Dick Grayson.

"Happy Birthday, Little Brother!" He exclaimed.

'Oh yeah,' Tim remembered. 'My birthday.'

"I can't believe that my little Timmy is actually sixteen!" Dick wiped away a fake tear while Tim rolled his eyes playfully. Even though he was woken up earlier than he wanted (which is pretty early) Tim grinned.

"So, what do you want to do today, Timmy? I know that Alfred will make his 'Birthday Breakfast' for you but what do you want to do after that?" Dick asked.

"Actually I have these case files I need to-"

Dick groaned, "Tim, only you could actually think about doing extra work on your birthday. Your sixteenth birthday! You have to do something fun!"

Tim sighed, "I just don't get what the big deal is. I know that ever since I have been living here, we've celebrated my birthday, but I still don't see the big deal." He shrugged.

Dick stared at Tim with his mouth wide open, making him look like a fish.

"You better close your mouth, Dick-head. You might catch flies."

Tim grinned when he heard Jason's gravelly voice. "Jason!" Tim yelled before tackling the nineteen year-old to the ground.

Jason hasn't visited the manor or his brothers in over a month, so Dick was hardly surprised when he saw Tim react the way he did.

"Woah! Easy there, Babybird. I love yah and all, but you aren't that tiny, Tim." Jason chuckled.

Tim pouted before getting up. Jason ruffled Tim's hair, earning a glare from the younger boy. Jason merely smirked.

"So, I heard that a certain dwarf was turning sixteen." Jason said.

Tim's pout deepened. "I'm not that short."

"I beg to differ, Tiny Tim." Jason joked.

"Seriously, why do you keep calling me that? Tiny Tim was crippled."

Jason shrugged, "Yeah, but your tiny."

Tim huffed and turned back to the amused Dick who was trying to hold in his laughs.

Once Dick regained himself, he smiled at Tim, "Do you feel sixteen, little brother?"

Tim half-shrugged, "Not necessarily. I mean, I know that I'm older today, but it doesn't feel like it."

Jason smirked. "I know what will make you feel sixteen."

'Oh no,' Tim thought. 'This is not going to end well.'

#####BREAK LINE#####

"Hell no."

The three brothers were currently in the Bat Cave, in front of the Batmobile.

"Hell yes!" Jason persisted, "I did this when I turned sixteen and now you will. We can start a tradition! Next it will be Demon-spawn."

"I'm not so sure, Jay." Dick said. It's not that he didn't want Tim to feel sixteen, but he didn't exactly trust Jason with one of his brothers and probably the most weaponized car in the world.

"What if we get caught?" Tim asked.

"We won't."

"But what if we do?"

Jason groaned at his brother's stubbornness, "Fine. We'll play it safe and-" Jason looked around before spotting their costumes on a table, "we'll wear our costumes."

Dick looked at Jason's hopeful expression and sighed. "Fine. But if any of us get hurt, it's your fault."

Jason grinned, "But I won't be driving."

"Yeah, but it's your idea and your persistence that will have gotten us into that mess." Dick pointed out.

"Whatever, just get in the damn costume and into the damn car."

#####BREAK LINE#####

"So I press…this?" Tim asked while pointing at one of the many switches.

Jason, Dick and Tim were all dressed in their Red Hood, Nightwing and Red Robin costumes, only without the masks.

Jason nodded, "Yep. That starts the engine. Then put it into drive." He pointed to the stick-shift.

Tim nodded and started the engine. He then shakily grabbed the stick-shift and put the car into drive.

"Now press that button to open the waterfall-tunnel." Dick pointed to a blue button.

Tim did as he was told and pushed the button, opening the secret waterfall entrance to the BatCave.

"Now, ease onto the pedal." Jason said slowly.

"Okay." Tim nodded as he pushed onto the pedal and they bolted out of the BatCave.

#####BREAK LINE#####

"HOW DO I STOP?!"

"I DON'T FUCKING KNOW!"

"BUT YOU'VE DRIVEN THIS BEFORE!"

"YEAH BUT WHEN I DID, I STILL HAD THE DAMN BREAK ATTACHED!"

The stroll through Gotham didn't exactly go as the three brothers planned. When they 'eased' out of the cave, they went seventy in a twenty five miles-per-hour zone.

But their joyride didn't end there. Tim almost hit an old woman, a cat, a grocery store and a tree. After attempting to stop, Tim broke the break, that is when the yelling commenced.

"HOW WAS I SUPPOSED TO KNOW THAT THE BREAK WOULD, WELL, BREAK!?" Tim yell-asked.

"I'M PRETTY SURE THAT WHEN THE BREAK-PEDAL STARTS BENDING LIKE THAT, THEN THAT'S AN INSTANT SIGN TO STOP!" Jason yelled back.

"I WAS TRYING TO STOP!"

"BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HELL UP!" Dick yelled over the two.

Tim and Jason looked at their eldest brother.

"LOOK AT THE ROAD, TIM!"

Tim looked in front of them and saw that they were about to run into a 'STOP' sign.

"HOLY CRAP!"

"OH, SHIT!"

"TURN, DAMNIT!"

Tim jerked the steering wheel to the left right when they heard sirens behind them.

"FUCK! IT'S THE COPS!" Jason yelled.

"Hm, I'm surprised it took them that long." Dick said nonchalantly.

Tim and Jason looked at him weirdly.

"What?" He shrugged.

"This is the GCPD. Pullover the-uh…bat-vehicle."

Jason slapped on his mask, with his brothers doing the same, and climbed over Dick.

"What the hell are you doing, Jason!?"

"Shut up, Dick-head. There's no window in the back and I need to say something."

Red Hood rolled down the window, "IT'S CALLED THE 'BATMOBILE', FUCK-UPS!"

"HOOD!"

"Shut up, Babybird! The adults are having a conversation."

#####BREAK LINE#####

"Detective Bullock?"

"Yeah, Commish?"

"Why are Red Robin, Red Hood, and Nightwing in the interrogation room?"

When Commissioner Jim Gordon got to work at the Gotham City Police Department, he did not expect to see the two heroes and an anti-hero in the interrogation room, making faces at each other.

"They were caught speeding in the bat-car thing." Bullock said.

"BATMOBILE, FUCK-UPS!"

The two men looked at each other and then back at the interrogation where they heard Red Hood yelling about the Bat-Mobile.

Jim sighed, "I'll take care of it."

#####BREAK LINE#####

"So, why were you three speeding in the Batmobile?" Gordon asked.

"That is classified information." Red Hood said.

"Why can't you tell me? Does it have to do with your IDs?"

"I need a lawyer!"

Gordon sighed, "Hood, can you please-"

"I know my rights!"

"Could you-"

"Objection!"

"Someone get their mugs!"

#####BREAK LINE#####

"You just had to provoke him."

Red Robin, Red Hood and Nightwing were currently lined up to get their mug-shots.

"Of course I had to provoke them, Babybird." Red Hood said matter of factly.

An over-weight police officer stepped into the room, "Hood, you go first."

Red Hood skipped into the room and Red Robin rolled his eyes.

#####BREAK LINE#####

"So you want me like this?"

"Yes, just like that." The officer replied.

"Like this?" Red Hood asked while standing in a ridiculous pose.

"No, the other way." The officer sighed.

"Over the table?"

"No- what?!"

#####BREAK LINE#####

"I am going to die."

"Turn to your left."

"B is going to kill me." Red Robin groaned.

"He can kill you after you turn to your left."

Red Robin glared at the officer who was handling the camera, "I do not need your sass, 'Officer Donut'."

'Officer Donut' grit his teeth, "Just turn to your freaking left."

"Make me."

"You know what? FUCK IT!"

#####BREAK LINE#####

"Can you get my good side?"

"I don't have time for this." The new female officer sighed as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Come on, I can't have this on my Bat-Record if you don't get my good-side." Nightwing whined.

"Fine, just turn around, I need to get a picture of the back of your head." The officer conceded.

"Okay." Nightwing did as he was told.

The officer took the picture before checking to make sure it wasn't blurry.

"DAMN IT! KEEP YOUR ASS OUT OF THE PICTURE!"

#####BREAK LINE#####

"Commissioner, you better have a good reason for calling me during the day." Batman growled.

"I just have a question, do these belong to you?" Commissioner Gordon asked before Detective Bullock threw a hand-cuffed Red Hood, Red Robin and Nightwing at Batman's feet. The three brothers grinned innocently up at their father.

Batman sighed, "Yes."

#####BREAK LINE#####

Later, Jason, Tim and Dick found themselves cleaning the Batmobile with their toothbrushes.

"Psst, Babybird." Tim looked up from the tire that he was scrubbing to see both Dick and Jason grinning at him.

"What?" Tim asked suspiciously.

"Happy sixteenth birthday!"

"…Fuck off."

 **A/N: WOO HOO! It's finally done! HAPPY BIRTHDAY TIM DRAKE! Sorry for all of the swearing, I guess I went a little overboard. *shrugs* Whatever. If you have any requests or prompts, feel free to send them to me or leave them in the review box. I will get to them ASAP! Love you guys!**


	2. Fear Gas

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own anything.**

 **I take requests so feel free to send me prompts.**

 **Fear Gas**

(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)

Dick (Nightwing): 17

Jason (Red Hood): 14

Tim (Red Robin): 11

Damian (Robin): 9

 **WARNING: Jason's potty-mouth (He says the F-word), mentions of past abuse, violence**

#####BREAK LINE#####

"Red. Red Robin." Jason, clad in his Red Hood costume minus the helmet, snapped his fingers in a spaced-out Tim's face. Jason groaned.

"Tim."

"No names on patrol." Well that worked.

"What's eating you, Babybird?" Jason asked his distraught little brother.

Tim sighed, "Noth-"

"If you say 'nothing', I will push you off this building." Jason threatened.

"Fine." Tim groaned. "Do you…Do you think I'm weak?"

Out of all of the scenarios running through Jason's twisted mind, his little (and possibly favorite) brother asking him if he was weak, was probably on the bottom of the list.

"What the hell kind of question is that?" He demanded.

Tim visibly curled into himself, "Some kids at school-"

"Names and addresses. I will shoot a cap so far up their asses that-"

"Jason!"

Jason finally took a good long look at his brother and could see just how much his opinion on the matter meant to Tim.

Jason grabbed both of Tim's shoulders and looked the shorter boy right in the eye.

"Timmy, I do not think that you're weak. In fact, you are probably one of the bravest, smartest, even coolest guys I know. Hell, without you, I would've died again," Tim flinched at the reminder of his brother's death.

"And not to mention that Dick, even Bruce, have both been saved by you once or twice before."

"Really?" Tim asked Jason shyly.

"Really." The elder nodded.

"Thanks, Jason."

"No names on the field." Jason chided jokingly. Tim grinned up at his brother.

"Red Hood, Red Robin. Come in."

Tim and Jason activated their comms.

"What is it, B?" Jason asked.

"Scarecrow's been spotted at ACE Chemicals. Do you think you can take care of him?" Batman asked.

"You got it." Jason replied before putting on his helmet. Tim agreed and grabbed his grappler-hook. "Ready, Babybird?" Red Hood asked.

Red Robin nodded and they both swung to ACE Chemicals.

#####BREAK LINE#####

Red Hood and Red Robin landed by the skylight of the ACE Chemicals building.

From there, the brothers could see the Scarecrow working around a small lab kit.

"On the count of three." Red Hood whispered. Red Robin nodded and got ready to jump.

"One…Two…Three!"

Red Hood and Red Robin crashed through the skylight as Scarecrow turned around to the noise.

"I was expecting the Bat." The villain admitted.

Red Hood snorted, "Sorry to disappoint, Crane." He sneered.

Scarecrow laughed, "No matter, I need a test-subject and either one of you will do."

"Like hell." Hood growled.

Scarecrow ignored the pissed off Red Hood and grinned at the glaring Red Robin.

"What about you, Birdie?"

Red Robin glared harder at the sack-wearing criminal.

Scarecrow sighed,"Guess that's a no. Oh well, I'll just be on my way." He moved to collect his items but was stopped by a bird-a-rang hitting his hand.

"You're not going anywhere, Scarecrow." Red Robin growled.

"He speaks!" Scarecrow exclaimed before getting punched in the face by Red Hood.

"Do villains ever shut up?" He asked. Red Robin approached Scarecrow's weapons, looking for the new fear gas.

"You know, if you wanted my toys," Scarecrow stood, "you could have just asked." He said before pulling out a detonator from his coat pocket.

A round orb emerged from the table that Red Robin was searching and shot a dart in his neck.

"Red!" Hood yelled. He turned to the laughing villain. "What did you inject him with?" He growled.

"My new formula." Scarecrow chuckled. Red Hood snarled and hit a pressure-point on the villain's neck that caused him to fall unconscious.

Red Hood looked back to see Red Robin having a seizure. He ran to his fallen brother and activated the communicator in his helmet.

"Red Hood to anyone. Come in."

Red Hood removed his helmet and Red Robin's mask. Jason checked Tim's pulse and took note that it was erratic.

"Nightwing to Red Hood. I have Batman and Robin with me. What's your status?"

Jason sighed with relief when he heard his older brother's voice. "I'm fine, Red Robin, not so much." He replied.

"What happened?" Batman's voice cut-in.

"It was a trap. Scarecrow wanted someone to come so he could test his new fear gas on them. The 'gas' was actually a serum that he injected into Red." Jason explained.

Batman cursed, "What is Red Robin's reaction to the serum?" He asked.

"So far, just a small seizure. He stopped convulsing half a minute ago."

"Inform me when he starts experiencing different symptoms. It could be a delayed reaction." Batman said.

"You got it, B. But hurry." Jason disconnected his comm. "Looks like it's just you and me, Babybird. Don't worry though, I've got you." He stroked Tim's hair comfortingly, as if he wasn't unconscious.

"No."

Jason looked at Tim's face and saw that the younger's eyebrows were creased in worry and he had sweat running down his face.

"No…Not worth…it…" Tim mumbled.

"Psst, Tim." Jason tapped Tim's head to see how responsive the boy was.

"N-No..Don't…Don't leave…" Tim started to fidget.

"Oh, Birdie. Don't worry. Daddy-bats, Mother-hen and Demon-spawn will be here soon and they'll fix you up." Jason promised.

It was at that moment that Tim let out a pained scream, making Jason't heart squeeze painfully.

"No! Don't!" Tim yelled.

Jason pinned Tim down to prevent him from hurting himself. He reached up to activate his comm.-

CRASH!

And suddenly Batman, Nightwing and Robin are crashing through the freakin' window.

Of course.

"Oh, Timmy! Is he okay?!"

"Tt. Figures that Drake would be the one getting injured."

"What happened and where is Scarecrow?"

"Stop it! Dad! Stop!"

"Everybody, CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" Jason yelled over his panicking family members, "One at a time."

Everyone was silent, excluding Tim's occasional whimpering and thrashing.

"What. Happened." Batman growled.

"It already told you through the comms. It was Crane. He used a new serum on him." Jason explained yet again before comforting Tim. "It's okay, Babybird."

"I'm sorry…s-sorry." Tim whimpered.

"We need to get him back to the cave and run diagnostics." Batman tried to pick up Tim but froze when the boy screamed.

"Stop! J-Jay, help!" He screamed. Jason yanked him away from the worried Batman and hugged him tightly.

"Shh, it's okay."

#####BREAK LINE#####

The Batmobile pulled into the BatCave and all four vigilantes jumped out while Tim played limply in Jason's arms.

Batman, Nightwing and Robin all removed their masks and prepared the medical room.

"Quick, get him on the table and show me where the dart was." Bruce ordered. Jason ran Tim to the steel medical table and removed Tim's Red Robin costume.

"Right there." He pointed to a small hole in Tim's neck that was slowly turning a sickly green color.

"Alright, Dick, get the disinfectant. Jason, you're the only one who can calm him down right now, so stay with him and make sure he doesn't have a panic attack. I will get Alfred and run the blood tests."

#####BREAK LINE#####

"Is he okay?"

"He is fine, Master Jason." Alfred acknowledged.

Dick, Jason and Damian were all waiting in the BatCave, hoping to hear about Tim's condition.

Jason let out a relieved sigh but slumped down in his chair. Dick looked at him quizzically.

"This is all my fault." Before Dick could deny it, Jason continued. "I was there, I was supposed to be watching his back. What kind of big brother am I if I can't take care of my little brother?" Jason asked.

"Jay," Dick rubbed his little brother's back comfortingly, "You're an amazing big brother. and I'm pretty sure that Tim knows that."

Jason shook his head. "No. If I stopped him from getting hit from the dart, he wouldn't be imagining…them." Jason growled out the last part.

"Them? Who are you talking about, Jay?" Dick asked.

"His parents, Dick, he's seeing them. The fear gas is making him see those-those monsters." Jason sneered.

"I don't understand." Damian butted in.

Dick sighed, "Tim's parents weren't the nicest people-" Jason snorted, "They would hurt Tim when they weren't ignoring him."

"Tt. I thought Drake was the only one with an actual normal family." Damian remarked.

Dick put his hand over his heart, pretending to be insulted. "What about my family?"

Jason scoffed, "What about your family, circus boy?"

Dick huffed, "Fair enough."

The three brothers turned to the doorway when they heard someone clearing their throat.

"Master Timothy is awake." Alfred informed them.

Dick and Jason ran to the medical room while Damian walked.

Jason opened the door to room and saw Tim staring at him with one eyebrow arched.

"Jaso-ooph!"

Tim was interrupted by both Dick and Jason barreling into him.

"We missed you Timmy!"

"Never do that again, Babybird!"

"Umm… What did I do exactly?" Tim asked.

"I believe that they are referring to you scaring them, Drake."

"But-"

"SSSSHHHHH!"

"Just let it happen Timmy."

"Tt. Imbeciles."

 **A/N: HEY Y'ALL! I had an amazing birthday filled with cheesecake, COMIC BOOKS and art! If you have any requests, feel free to ask! :) I would like to thank all of you wonderful people for reviewing! As of July 24, I have 343 views, 8 favorites, 9 followers and 6 reviews! THAT'S AMAZING! I started this story on the 19 and I already have 343 views! I LOVE YOU GUYS! If I get 1,000 views, I will have a special chapter. It might be 2 parts but I will make sure that it's special. Maybe I can combine a bunch of requests. PLEASE LEAVE REQUESTS IF YOU WANT THIS TO HAPPEN! I love y'all!**


	3. Shell

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **I am taking requests so please leave prompts.**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 21**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 18**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 15**

 **Damian (Robin): 13**

 **WARNING: Jason's potty mouth, again, The use of the words: "Slut" and "Whore", and discussing someone's sexuality. (IF YOU ARE HOMOPHOBIC, LEAVE!)**

 **Based on this tumblr head canon (I modified it a bit): "Tim becomes a shell of himself and only Jason can calm him down when he is called a slut. (For being bisexual and living with a bunch of guys.)"**

 **Shell**

It's been a month since Timothy Drake-Wayne came out as bisexual to the press and his family. Tim didn't mind the fact that he was in the papers more than usual after coming out, as long as his family still loved him, he was fine.

The Wayne family was very supportive and still is. They understand that Tim could eventually have a boyfriend. They understand that Tim blushes madly whenever someone brings up his sexuality in a conversation. They understand that Tim chuckles nervously whenever someone asks about obtaining a boyfriend.

And they understand how Tim recoils into his 'shell' when called a 'slut' or 'whore' for living with his brothers.

The first time it happens, Tim is alone and gets attacked by the paparazzi. His family wasn't with him, but it was on the news that night.

#####BREAK LINE#####

Tim stepped out of the 'Oodles of Strudels' bakery in Eastern Gotham and was ambushed by the angry mob known as the 'Gotham Gazette Paparazzi'. They weren't exactly an angry mob, more of an annoying mob.

Tim inwardly sighed when he also saw a video camera for the news and knew that his family was going to see this.

Ever since coming out two days ago, the media was breathing down his neck every minute of every day.

"Timothy! How long have you known of your sexuality?"

"Did you tell Janet and Jack Drake before their deaths?"

"If you told them, were they mad?"

"Have you ever obtained a homophobic friend?"

"Do you understand that most people feel you are a slut for living with five other men?"

Tim froze as the mob went completely silent. All that could be heard were the cars passing by and the howling wind swishing past the dying leaves of autumn.

"C-can you repeat the question?" Tim asked shakily.

It wasn't that he hasn't been asked if he was in a relationship with any of his brothers before, but insinuating that he was sleeping with all three of them, his adopted father and even his grandfather figure, just for being bisexual?

"I asked, if you understand that most people think you are a slut for living with five other men."

That's too far.

But it made Tim wonder.

 _"Am I a slut? I do live with a bunch of guys."_

With that last though, Tim lifted the hood of his jacket and covered his face before making a bee-line to his car and driving to his apartment.

Tim turned on the radio and tried to clear his head, but there was still one thought in his head.

 _"Do they think that? Do Jason, Dick, Damian, Alfred and Bruce think that?"_

#####BREAK LINE#####

It was seven o'clock at night when the Wayne Manor's residents started to worry (aside from Damian).

"Tim never misses family night." Dick pouted. Tim was supposed to be there fifteen minutes ago, but he was late. Which is unnerving.

"Chill-out, Dick head. He's probably just cleaning his apartment or some shit." Jason shrugged. He was trying to calm Dick down when he himself was freaking out on the inside. Dick was right, Tim never missed a family night. No matter what.

"Tt. I don't see the big deal, " Damian remarked. "Drake is most likely just running late."

"You don't understand." Dick whined.

"I hate to admit it, but Dick's right. Tim would never be late to anything." Bruce butted in.

While his family was going back and forth trying to expelling to Damian, Jason averted his attention to the TV which was playing the nightly news. What he saw made him jump from his place on the couch and turn the volume up.

"Shut the fuck up!" Every family member, including Alfred who walked in at that exact time, rose an eyebrow at Jason. "Look at the damn TV!" Jason ordered.

They all averted their attention to the TV, making their eyes widen comically.

The headline read: _"Bisexual or just Gay?"_

 _"-u tell Janet and Jack Drake before their deaths?"_

 _"If you told them, were they mad?"_

 _"Have you ever obtained a homophobic friend?"_

 _"Do you understand that most people feel you are a slut for living with five other men?"_

All of the men in the room froze, including Alfred and Damian.

"Oh dear." The elderly butler mumbled.

Jason growled as Tim froze and didn't make eye contact with anyone. Jason turned to the rest of his family, "They have no fucking ri-"

 _"C-can you repeat the question?"_

On the TV, Tim turned to the reporter who was a little ways away from where the camera man was standing.

 _"I asked, if you understand that most people think you are a slut for living with five other men."_

All residents glared at the man as the camera turned to him. They decided that they hate him and his cockiness.

They watched in silence as Tim's eyes glazed over and he pulled up the hood of his jacket almost like he was in a trance. Tim turned sharply and all but sprinted to his car.

Jason swore and turned off the TV.

It was silent in the major. For five seconds.

"Who the fuck does he think he is!?" Jason yelled. "He has not fucking right to ask that shit! you don't ask someone if they're sleeping with their family! What the fuck!?" He ranted.

"This man needs to be taught a lesson." Damian stated angrily.

"I'm mad too, but I have one question."

All of the room's occupants looked a Dick expectantly.

"Judging by the fact that the sun was out when that clip was taken, where is Tim now?"

#####BREAK LINE#####

 _"Red Hood, see anything on your side?"_ Nightwing asked through the comms.

"Nope. But I'll re-group with B and Robin in a few." Red Hood replied.

Batman, Red Hood, Nightwing and Robin have all been out searching for Tim since they saw his empty apartment.

Hood drove his motorcycle all the way to Grant Park [1] and parked his bike to scout out the area on foot. He activated the night vision in his helmet and made his way to the picnic site.

Red Hood looked to the trees when he heard rustling. He looked at the tallest tree in the park, the 'Grant Tree' and narrowed his eyes when he saw two feet hanging from a branch.

"Babybird," He called, "I know you're up there."

There were more rustles and the feet vanished.

"What do you want Jason?" A small voice asked.

"No names on the field." Red Hood tutted and climbed the tree. He climbed to the highest branch and low and behold, there was Tim. The way he was curled into himself reminded the mercenary of when Tim was first welcomed into the Manor and was scared of everything.

"Why are you dressed as Hood?" Tim asked without making eye-contact.

"Well," Hood made himself as comfortable as he could in a tree and sat next to his depressed little brother, "Jason Todd jumping around on rooftops wouldn't be good for our image." Tim snorted, "Besides, some kids might mistake me for Santa Clause." He smirked.

Tim immediately blushed, "That was one time." He pouted.

Hood removed his helmet and barked out a laugh, "I don't care if it was one time. You actually thought that I was fucking Santa!"

"That's kinda gross." Tim made a disgusted face.

Jason thought back to what he said and scowled when he realized what the wording sounded like.

"You know what I mean." He shoved Tim playfully.

Tim chuckled and nodded before silence consumed them.

Jason finally got a good look of his brother and noticed the tear tracks on his cheeks, the blood-shot eyes, the slightly runny nose and the bloody finger nails. Wait…

Jason reached over and gently grabbed Tim's hand.

"Wha-"

"Where are you bleeding?" Jason interrupted. Tim looked down in shame. Jason gently grabbed Tim's chin and looked him in the eyes. "Tim," He let go of his hand, "where are you bleeding?"

Tim slowly pulled his sleeves up ad showed Jason the bloody scratch marks.

"Oh, Timmy. We talked about this."

"I know, I j-just…That re-reporter…he…" With that, Tim broke out into sobs.

Jason wrapped his arms around Tim's shoulders and let the younger cry into his shoulder.

"It's okay, Babybird. I'll take care of you."

 **A/N: I know that that was a sucky ending but I wanted to end it with something sweet! Poor Timmy. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed! This chapter means a lot to me, considering I am bisexual and I love the head canons where Tim is bisexual! (I personally think he is in the comics too) I am filling out requests at the beginning of August, so please leave requests! You can leave as many as you want, just tell me the basics and I will do my best! If you want more bisexual Tim or Tim and Jason fluff, please request it! I love you guys and thank you so much for the reviews! 3**

 **[1]: Grant Park is an actual park in Gotham. Look it up, bitches! (Sorry for swearing)**


	4. I'll Be There

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **I am taking requests so please leave prompts.**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 20**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 17**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 14**

 **Damian (Robin): 12**

 **WARNING: Jason's potty mouth, again, Violence.**

 **Based off of this Tumblr Headcanon: The Batkids have a special code number for emergencies that all of them have sworn to respond to if used.**

 **I'll be there**

Jason and Dick were having their once a month hang out when they got it.

The two eldest brothers get together once a month and take off patrol just for one night. Batman and Robin patrol Downtown, mainly the East Park Side, while Red Robin patrols Midtown and the Narrows.

Dick got to pick what they watched this time, which led to them watching The Godfather.

Again.

For the third time.

This is why they take turns.

Jason was sitting on the couch and Dick was sitting on the chair to his right when they both got the alert. 'Left Shoulder'.

When the boys started going out on patrol separately, they decided to make up a secret code system that even Bruce didn't know about. Each of the siblings had a different one that they would send to the others.

The codes are their first stitch-worthy injuries they got when being Robin.

Tim got stabbed in his left shoulder. Making his code, 'Left Shoulder'.

Damian got a cut to the right of his temple. Making his code, 'Right Temple'.

Dick had a bullet skim his left thigh. Making his code, 'Skim Left'.

And Jason got slashed by a cattle prod on his back. Making his code, 'Cattle Back'. (Dick always laughs at that one.)

No matter what you are doing or where you are, if you get one of the codes, you track the user down and help them.

So when Jason and Dick both got the code, they jumped out of their seats, ran to the cave, and dawned their suits. The question on both of their minds right then was:

 _"Who do I maim this time?"_

#####BREAK LINE#####

After tracking the signal, Red Hood and Nightwing found themselves at a closed bank.

"I don't see any cops, what do you think's going on?" Hood asked.

"Don't know, but I do know that Red wouldn't use the signal if he didn't need us." Nightwing pointed out.

Red Hood nodded and fired his grapple gun to the roof with Nightwing following.

#####BREAK LINE#####

The two landed on the skylight quietly. Peering through the glass, Red Hood and Nightwing could see a glow coming form underneath the main office door. Nightwing put his finger over his lips, signaling for his brother to stay quiet, he got the middle finger and a concealed glare in return.

The eldest out of the two pulled out an 'Ear Amplifier' and attached it to the wall closest to the office.

 _'What do we do wit' 'im boss?'_ Nightwing mentally named that one 'Charles'.

A _'SMACK'_ echoed through-out the bank, meaning that 'Boss' smacked 'Charles'.

 _'Shut up ya idiot! Do you want the bats to know we're here!?'_ 'Boss' whisper/yelled.

"Too late." Red Hood thought idly.

 _'Hey boss, I tink he's wakin' up.'_ Nightwing mentally named the second goon, 'Tinky'.

 _'Well, let's entertain our un-invited guest, shall we?'_ Foot steps and the sound of a door opening and closing signified that the three men left that room and went towards the vault.

"Come on." Nightwing whispered to his brother. He grabbed the 'Ear Amplifier' and made his way to the wall closest to the vault and attached the amplifier to it.

 _SMACK!_

 _'Wake up birdie.'_

Both Nightwing and Red Hood tensed when they heard 'Boss'. 'Birdie' could only be Red Robin, their little brother, who sent the distress signal.

 _'Mnnnggg…'_ Red Hood palmed his gun-holster when he heard his little brother's pained moan.

 _'Aw. Ta birdie's already singin' boss.'_ 'Charles' sneered.

 _'Shut up.'_

 _'Yes boss…'_

 _'Now, where were we birdie?'_

Red Hood made a deep and feral noise in the back of his throat that only seemed to get worse every time 'Boss' called Red Robin 'Birdie'.

 _'We could either do this right now, or I could save you for later.'_ 'Boss' purred.

That was it.

Nightwing and Red Hood crashed through the nearest window (these guys don't know how to use doors) and pulled out their preferred weapons. Hood with his guns and Nightwing with his escrima sticks.

What they saw was Red Robin chained to two different poles and spread eagle with 'Boss' a little too close for comfort while 'Charles' and 'Tinky' stared at them in horror.

"Back away from the bird." Red Hood growled.

"Shit!" 'Boss' yelled. He instantly backed away from the chained bird like he had a disease.

"Yeah, that's what I thought." Nightwing glared.

"We don' want no trouble." 'Tinky' whimpered, "Just let us go." He begged.

"Pffft," Hood snorted, "fat chance."

He shot all three of them in the knee as Nightwing hit them on their heads, knocking them out.

"Babybird?" Red Hood crouched in front of Red Robin and tentatively placed his gloved hand on the smaller's bleeding face.

"Check his pulse." Nightwing ordered, all but panicking already.

"I was getting to that." Hood growled. He moved his hand to Red's neck underneath his jaw line.

 _thump….thump….thump…._

"It's weak." He bit out as he sliced the chains with a bird-a-rang _(those bitches can cut through anything! Except for doors apparently.)_ from Red's belt.

Nightwing grabbed Red Robin's limp body and with a nod to Red Hood, climbed out the window of the hell-hole.

#####BREAK LINE#####

"Lay him on the table." Dick ordered. Jason, still holding Tim, ran to the medical table and gently placed his masked little brother onto it.

"You call Alfred."

"Wha-"

Jason interrupted Dick, "We do not need Bruce here if he's just going to hover around like fuckin' balloon." He went back to undressing Tim from his costume and Dick left to inform their trusty bat-ler.

#####BREAK LINE#####

"He is stable." Alfred let out a relieved sigh as he and the two other masters finished applying the bandages and wiping away the blood.

"Why is it always him?"

Dick and Alfred looked at Jason questioningly.

"I beg your pardon, Master Jason."

The second to oldest brother sighed, "It's always Tim. Not Dick, not Damian and not me. I mean, I know that I died and all, but…Tim gets tortured when we aren't there to protect him. And, we're supposed to be his big brothers, Dick! We're supposed to protect him and make sure shit like this never happens! What kind of brothers are we if we can't do that?"

Dick looked at his broken little brother and realized that Jason was right. It's not just Tim, but Damian and even Jason. If he, the oldest brother, can't protect them, who will?

"I can feel you brooding from here."

The three other inhabitants of the cave snapped their heads to Tim who's eyes were still closed but he had a smile on his face.

"Tim, I'm-"

"Just shut up and hug me, Broody." Tim interrupted Jason.

Jason chuckled but made his way to Tim's bed and hugged him.

"I love you, Jay."

"I love you too, Babybird."

…

It was at that moment that the Batmobile pulled up and Batman and Robin jumped out.

"DAMN IT!" Damian yelled, "WE MISS EVERYTHING!"

 **A/N: I am SOOOO tired! I wrote this in two hours in nothing but a Batman sweatshirt and underwear. I am comfortable and when I am comfy, I WRITE! Anyways, thanks for reading! I know that Jason's rant about being bad brothers was similar to his rant in the 'Fear Gas' chapter, but I just wanted to show that in my stories, Jason is very angsty when it comes to proving himself as a big brother. He wants to be there for them but he wants to prove that they can trust him too. I know that that's weird, but that's what my dad was like with his sister and I wanted to involve that in here :) If you have any requests, don't be afraid to share them!**

 **PS: JAY AND TIM'S RELATIONSHIP IS BROTHERLY! NO ROMANCE!**

 **I'm not saying that I don't ship them though ;)**


	5. Damian's Birthday

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **I am taking requests so please leave prompts.**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 24**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 21**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 18**

 **Damian (Robin): 16**

 **WARNING: Jason's potty mouth, again.**

 **Damian's Birthday**

"Pssst! Wakie-wakie, Asshole Assassin."

Damian blearily opened his eyes to see Jason Todd standing above him. "What do you want, Todd?" He snarled.

Jason chuckled, "Calm your tits, brat. A little birdie told me that today's your birthday. So get up!" He yelled in Damian's ear.

Damian scowled and thought back to who could possibly have remembered the date of his birth.

"I am going to gut Drake and rip his intestines out."

Jason raised a questioning eyebrow, "Isn't that what gutting is?"

Damian glared at the twenty-one year old, "Shut up, Todd. Or I will gut you as well." He threatened.

"What ever," Jason shrugged. "Get your tights on and meet me in the Cave." he started to walk out of the room.

"You better have a good reason for waking me up at," Damian glanced at his alarm clock, "five in the morning."

"It's your birthday, Brat," He smirked at the confused newly deemed sixteen year old, "We're taking a joyride."

"Is that some kind of innuendo, Todd?"

#####BREAK LINE#####

"Out of all of your ridiculous and slightly suicidal plans, Todd, this is your worst one yet."

Damian, dressed as Robin minus the mask, and Jason, dressed as Red Hood minus the helmet, were standing in front of the, newly polished, Batmobile.

"Come on, it's tradition." Jason insisted.

"I don't care if it will make Drake less annoying, I am not getting into an enclosed vehicle with you." Damian said.

Jason jokingly put his hand over his heart, "Why, Damian, you wound me. Don't you trust me?"

"No."

"Well sucks for you."

#####BREAK LINE#####

Jason pointed to one of the switches, "And that one can blow up the whole Northern Hemisphere."

Damian rolled his eyes, "Thank you. Very educational."

Jason shrugged, "I know. Now, do you know how to drive this thing?"

Damian smirked at his older brother, "Most definitely not."

He slammed his foot on the gas pedal, causing the tires and the leather jacket wearing mercenary, to squeal.

#####BREAK LINE#####

"DAMIAN! THAT WAS A TREE STUMP!"

"You think I don't know that?" Damian asked casually.

"Well, I was trying to assure myself that you were at least A LITTLE SANE!" Jason yelled from the passenger seat.

"I thought that you knew by now not to assume such things, Todd." Damian grinned.

Jason was pretty sure that Damian only grinned when he was talking to his cats, or when he was either emotionally or physically harming someone.

 _"This is the GCPD. Please pull over the black vehicle."_

That's it.

Jason snapped out of his panicking state, put on his helmet and rolled down the window, "IT'S THE BATMOBILE, FUCK-UPS!"

"GET YOUR STUPID FACE IN THE CAR, TODD!"

"SHUT UP, BRAT!"

Damian shrugged, "I warned you." He, being the brat that he is, flipped one of the blue switches and waited for the Batmobile's reserve battery to power up.

"Wait," Jason pulled his head back in the window, "What are you doing?"

Damian grinned, "You'll see."

"Wha-" Jason was cut off when the Batmobile, rocketed to four-hundred miles per hour. **[1]**

"I AM GOING TO FUCKING KILL YOU!" Jason yelled at Damian.

"Not if we die in this car!" Damian yelled over the engine.

"IF YOU THINK THAT WE'RE GONNA DIE, THAN STOP!" Jason screamed.

"STOP BEING A BABY!"

"WATCH THE FUCKING ROAD!"

Damian swerved out of the way from an oncoming tree.

"At least we don't have to worry about the-"

 _"Pull over the vehicle."_

Jason looked out the window and saw a FUCKING HELICOPTER SHINING A SPOTLIGHT ONTO THE BATMOBILE.

"DAMIAN! GET US OUT OF HERE!" Jason yelled.

"I'M TRYING!"

"WELL TRY HAR- FUCKING DEER!"

"TODD, THAT IS DISGU-SHIT!"

The car swerved side to side before crashing into a fire-hydrant.

#####BREAK LINE#####

Jason opened his eyes and moaned in pain. All he could remember was Damian, the Batmobile, a fire hydrant and a…..helicopter?

Jason heard Damian wake up next to him. He was about to ask him what happened when-

"You two are fucking stupid."

Jason and Damian looked across the room to see Tim in his Red Robin costume, maskless, smirking at them.

"What happened, Drake?" Damian growled.

Tim shook his head mockingly and approached the two, "I wouldn't be speaking in such a rude tone when I'm the one who save your asses from the cops."

"Wait," Jason cut-in, "you saved us?"

"Yep." Tim nodded.

"How?" Damian asked.

Tim smirked, "You two dumbness crashed into a fire hydrant but I saved you from getting majorly injured. Then, I distracted the GCPD by hacking their radio signals and faking a museum break-in." He finished.

Jason stared at his little brother incredulously, "You did all that just so we wouldn't get in trouble?"

Tim's smirked softened into a smile, "Well, yeah. Why wouldn't I?"

Jason was about to reply, when Damian interrupted, "What did you do with the Batmobile? Didn't it crash?"

Tim laughed, "After my sixteenth birthday, I knew that when it was your turn, something bad would happen. So I made a back-up Batmobile."

"A Back-up-mobile. Good idea, Babybird." Jason nodded in approval.

Damian looked at Tim skeptically, "What do you want in return?"

"What, nothing." Tim answered.

"I find that hard to believe." Damian scoffed.

Tim smiled, a true smile, not a smirk. "Just think of it as a favor."

"There has to be a catch." Damian insisted.

"Nope," Tim started for the exit, "but Happy Birthday, Damian." He smiled before leaving.

…

"Wait," Jason looked at Damian and laughed, "did Tim just do something nice for you and you didn't say something completely bitchy to him?" He chuckled.

"Shut up, Todd."

 **A/N: I hope you enjoyed! Thank you for leaving the request, Kira Sema. AnYwAyS, I won't be able to update as much now because school is starting soon. Please leave requests though! I will try to update once or twice a week! :)**

 **[1] I looked it up, and apparently, the Batmobile can go to 400 mph when at full speed.**


	6. Panic

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **I am taking requests so please leave prompts.**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 21**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 18**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 15**

 **Damian (Robin): 13**

 **WARNING: Jason's potty mouth, again, Self Harm/Self Mutilation, Anxiety, Panic Attacks.**

 **Notes: This is a request for . This is also the prequel for 'Shell', meaning that this story takes place 2 months before 'Shell'. Read the Author's Note at the end for more details.**

 **Panic**

Timothy Drake is not necessarily the 'secretive' type. That being said, he does keep some secrets. Some that he should tell someone about. Some that should not stay a secret. Some that if told, could possibly save his life.

For instance, when Tim was eight, he was diagnosed with 'Panic Disorder'. The doctors said that he inherited it, but Tim knew otherwise.

Janet and Jack Drake always expected a lot from Tim, and Tim would meet those expectations, even if it caused anxiety. Massive amounts of anxiety can cause a Panic Disorder.

It's his parent's fault.

Panic Disorders lead to Panic Attacks, meaning that if his parents ever pushed him too far and caused high levels of anxiety, Tim will have a panic attack.

Of course, having any kind of disorder made him 'flawed' in his parent's eyes, so he had to stop it. But how could he? His parents wouldn't let up on the pressure and so he always had anxiety. So Tim did the only thing he could think of:

Tim learned that he could post-pone the panic attack if he caused himself pain.

Years later, Tim still uses that 'method'. I mean, what kind of super hero could he be if he had panic attacks? Tim learned that his attacks normally aren't triggered, but they can be if he is reminded of his parents. After all, they are the cause for the disorder. He has been able to put off the attacks until he was alone. No one has discovered his secret yet.

Then Jason had to screw it up.

#####BREAK LINE#####

Tim sighed as he glanced at the Bat-Computer clock. He has been working on the edit of a case file for four hours now. He subconsciously reached his right hand to his left wrist and dug his nails into the flesh. Tim used the meditation technique that he learned a while ago to calm his heart-rate.

 _In…._

 _Out…_

 _In…_

 _Out…_

"Babybird? You down here?" Jason's voice echoed throughout the dark cave.

 **Shit.**

"Y-yeah." Tim replied, still trying to slow his excited heart.

"You okay, Tim? You don't sound so good." Jason noted from the bottom of the cave stairs.

"W-what? Yeah-yeah, I-I'm fine." Tim said a little breathlessly. 'Damn it, Jason! Go away!'

Jason looked at the back of the chair where he suspected Tim was sitting, "Oh shit, are you watching porn?" He smirked.

Tim, while in the middle of a panic attack, blushed madly when Jason suspected him of…doing that.

"Wha-what? No! I-I'm-" Tim cut himself off in favor of digging his nails into his skin hard enough to draw blood. He won't be able to stop the oncoming panic attack if Jason doesn't go away.

Jason raised an inquisitive eyebrow, "Okay," He drawled. "then what's wrong? Are you sick or something?" He asked while stepping closer.

Tim tried to answer, but his tongue was feeling like sand paper at this point.

 _Thump_

 _Thump_

 _THUMP!_

Jason could hear Tim's breath speeding up and immediately grew worried.

"Babybird?" Jason spun the chair towards him and saw Tim hyperventilating and clutching his chest.

 **Fuck.**

He took note of Tim's appearance and tried to figure out what was wrong.

 _Erratic heart-beat_

 _Chest pain_

 _Dilated Pupils_

Three signs of a very bad panic attack.

 **FUCK**

Jason quickly kneeled in front of his distraught little brother and held him by his shoulders.

"Tim, Babybird. I need you to look at me."

Two dilated blue orbs met Jason's own green eyes.

"Watch me breath and copy, okay? Match my breathing." Jason started to breath slowly. "In. Out. In. Out. Just like that."

Tim mutely nodded and copied Jason's breathing pattern.

Once Tim's breathing was back to normal, Jason brought him into a spine-crushing hug.

"I don't know what caused you to have a panic attack, but I want you to know that you are safe. As long as you are with me, and we are brothers, I won't let anything deathly bad happen to you." He whispered.

It was five minutes later when Jason finally let go and Tim looked at the floor shamefully. Jason looked at him questioningly before he remembered something.

"You knew you were getting an attack. That's why you avoided my questions." Tim nodded. Jason sighed, "You get these often, don't you." It wasn't a question but Tim nodded.

The eldest ran a hand through his hair in thought.

"Why didn't you tell anyone? We could have helped you."

Tim shook his head.

"No? What do you mean 'no'?" Jason asked questioningly.

"My-my parents told me th-that-" Tim cut himself off with a choked sob before continuing. "That it w-was bad to sh-show weakness. T-to them, my disorder is a we-weakness." He finished.

Jason looked at him confusedly, "Wait, disorder?"

Tim blushed and nodded, "Panic disorder." He whispered.

"Fuck. How did we not know about this?" Jason asked himself.

"I could post-pone the attacks." Tim answered.

"How?" Jason asked, "It could be worse if you try to stop it."

Tim mutely showed Jason his bleeding wrists.

"Shit." Jason ran to the first aid kit and sat in front of Tim. He gently grabbed Tim's left wrist and wiped the blood off. "Why would you do this to yourself?" Jason asked once he saw the nail marks.

Tim shrugged.

"You're gonna have to give me a better answer than that, Tim." Jason said.

Tim shrugged again, causing Jason to sigh.

"Babybird, You know that I can't let you hurt yourself." Tim nodded which Jason took as a sign to continue, "So if you ever feel the urge to do this or you know that you're going to have a panic attack, come to me. Please."

Tim looked into Jason's eyes as if looking for something. He must have found it because he nodded and tearfully hugged his big brother. Jason wrapped his arms around Tim and used one hand to rub comforting circles into Tim's back.

"It's okay."

Tim sobbed harder into Jason's chest.

"I'll protect you."

 **A/N: This chapter (just like 'Shell') means a lot to me. Bunny Moment wanted me to make a second part to 'Shell', so I decided to do a prequel! I hope that was okay. I am thinking about making this into a small series. Just 'Shell' and 'Panic'. It might be like, 5 parts. Please tell me if you want that. I might just make it anyway even if most of you say no. IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS, PLEASE SEND THEM TO ME! Or if you have any ideas. PLEASE. I need inspiration.**


	7. Coke vs Pepsi

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **I am taking requests so please leave prompts.**

 **A/N: What's this? A second chapter in one week? Why yes it is! I wanted to write a lot since school is coming out and I had this sitting in my files. So…enjoy!**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 18**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 15**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 13**

 **Damian (Robin): 11**

 **WARNING: Jason's potty-mouth, Sexual references, violence.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE SPECIFIC BRANDS THAT ARE MENTIONED**

 **Coke vs. Pepsi**

"I don't understand why you're arguing with me over this."

"Because that's bullshit!"

Tim and Damian looked up from where they were sparring to see their eldest brothers making their way down the Batcave stairs. While in a heated argument. Of course.

The two youngest members glance at each other before approaching Dick and Jason.

"It's not bullshit, it's fact." Dick replied defiantly.

Jason scoffed, "Yeah, if that's a fact, then Damian is innocent."

"He has a point, Grayson." Damian cut-in.

Dick looked at Damian incredulously, "So you're siding with him?"

"Tt." Damian scoffed, "I am not doing anything of the sorts."

"What are you two fighting about, anyways?" Tim asked.

"Which is better, Pepsi or Coke?" Jason asked.

"You two are fighting over soda?" Tim asked for clarification. Jason and Dick nodded.

"Tt. Imbeciles." Damian glared.

Dick looked at Damian, "Then what's your opinion? Coke or Pepsi?"

"Obviously Pepsi."

"Ha!" Dick pointed at Jason, "Pepsi is the best!"

Jason smirked, "Oh really?" He turned to Tim, "Babybird, what's better?"

Tim shrugged, "Coke."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Dick and Jason continued to yell at each other.

"Not only are your so called 'skills' crap, but your taste in carbonated beverage is as well, Drake." Damian sneered.

Tim glared at the demon brat, "No wonder you like Pepsi. It's a rip-off of Coke. Just like how you are a rip-off of Robin." He smirked.

Damian grit his teeth, "I am going to strangle you with your own shirt, Drake."

Tim shrugged, "At least it's my shirt. I didn't steal it from someone."

Damian growled and tackled Tim.

"You will pay for that, Drake!"

"For the last time you dipshit, Pepsi is better!"

"No it's not, Dick head!"

"Get off of me you little shit!" Tim kicked Damian off of him and stood up in a fighting pose.

Damian stood up and scoffed, "You want to fight, Drake? Fine. But try not to cry when I beat you."

Tim glared and readied himself.

"It doesn't matter if Coke came first, Pepsi tastes better!" Dick yelled and threw an eskrima stick at Jason who dodged.

Jason snarled, "That's another thing you're wrong about, Rumple fore-skin!" He yelled.

"What the hell kind of name is that?"

"It's a dick joke, like you." Jason threw a blunt batarang at Dick's head. (Heh)

They weren't trying to kill or maim each other, they were just trying to get their points a cross. Unlike Damian and Tim who were trying to kill each other.

"Just give up already, Dick. We're setting bad example for the Fuck-lets." Jason gestured to their two younger brothers who were choking each other on the ground.

"Not until you admit it!" Dick threw a computer mouse at Jason.

Jason ducked, "I can't believe that I am being the rational one here." He threw the computer mouse back at the eighteen year-old.

Dick dove to the ground and grabbed the nearest thing which happened to be a PVC pipe. He threw it and Jason ducked again. He was about to yell something else when-

"Fucking hell!"

Jason and Dick paused to look back at Tim who was clutching his collar bone.

"I didn't even hit you there!" Damian yelled and held up his hands in surrender.

"You didn't do that. That did." He pointed to the discarded PVC pipe, "Where the hell did that come from!?"

Dick and Jason both walked over to him with guilty expressions. Dick more so than Jason.

"That was me," Dick admitted sheepishly, "I was aiming for Jason. It can't be that bad, right?"

Tim chewed on his bottom lip and scrunched his face up in pain.

"Babybird?" Jason sat down next to Tim and moved his hand away from the wound.

"Oh, Fuck."

Tim had a bleeding, jagged cut the size of a pencil running across his collar bone and if that wasn't bad enough, the cut was surrounded by an already forming bruise the size of a baseball.

"Can't be that bad my ass." Jason snarled at Dick and moved out of the way for their Dickhead brother to see.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry, Timmy. Hold on, I'll grab the first aid-kit." Dick faced Jason, "Does it look like it needs stitches?" He asked.

Jason touched the cut and saw how Tim winced and more blood spewed out of the wound. He nodded grimly. "Get the Suture Kit and the saline." Dick nodded and went to the med bay.

Jason looked back to Tim and put pressure on the wound, "Sorry." Jason apologized when Tim grunted in pain. All of a sudden, Tim started laughing. Jason looked at his little brother, concerned.

"Are you high, Babybird?" He asked.

"No well, not yet." Tim shook his head, "It's- It's just hard to b-believe that I am now bleeding because of a-an argument over so-soda." He said in between laughs. Jason couldn't help but chuckle at the truth and swore that he saw Damian's lip quirk upward a little.

"Is that a smile, Damian?" Dick asked, finally returning with the Suture Kit. Damian scoffed and Dick handed the suture kit to Jason. "Why are you guys smiling? Last time I checked, only Joker smiles at our pain."

Jason injected Tim with pain medication, handed him pain pills to swallow, grabbed the proper tools and started to stitch Tim's collar bone after cleansing it with the saline. "Yeah, well think about it. If Bruce sees Tim's stitches, what will we tell him? 'Oh, we were just having a war about fucking soda!'"

Dick chuckled.

"How would you do that?" Tim asked, pain killers kicking in. Jason looked at him questionably while still stitching him.

"Do what, Babybird?"

"Fuck soda."

…

Dick thought about it, "I guess it might be painful if it's still in the can."

"Yeah, and the carbonation will probably burn." Jason told them.

"Tt. Why are we having a conversation on how to shove your dick into a carbonated beverage?" Damian asked.

"Ha!" Damian, Dick and Jason looked at Tim weirdly, "Dick is a penis joke!" Tim yelled.

Dick face-palmed, Jason busted out laughing and Damian scoffed with the trace of a small smirk on his face.

"Yes, Babybird," Jason began, speaking to him as if he were a toddler, "Dick is a penis joke because he is a Dick head."

Dick scowled.

"Alright, I'm done!" Jason announced and placed the tools back into the small plastic container.

"Yay!" Tim yelled and tried to stand up.

"Nope, you're not standing up right now. You're still high." Jason said as he picked Tim up and brought him over to a cot in the corner of the med-bay.

Tim pouted and crossed his arms with a huff, making him look much younger than a thirteen year-old.

Jason brushed Tim's bangs out of his face, "Sleep the drugs off, Babybird." Jason tucked Tim in and left the room quietly with Dick and Damian following.

"Heh…penis joke." Tim mumbled sleepily.

"Damn it!"

 **A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I have a question; have you started school yet? If you have, tell me which grade you're in, if you're not allowed to, that's fine. If you haven't started yet, tell me when you'll be going. I'm going on August 24 and I am not looking forward to it. If any of you guys have tips for high-school, please tell me.**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY REQUESTS, PLEASE LEAVE THEM IN THE REVIEWS OR PM ME.**

 **P.S: I hope you had fun at summer camp, Kira! :D**


	8. Pourquoi moi?

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **I am taking requests so please leave prompts.**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 18**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 15**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 13**

 **Damian (Robin): 11**

 **This is a lovely request from the even lovelier, Kira Sema. She requested:**

 **"Hm... Tim gets a crush on a girl (Could be Steph but it doesn't matter who she is) and the rest of the brother find out and embarrass the hell outta Timmy. xD Well Dick and Jason, Damian would just try to blackmail Tim. xD (Or something.)"**

 **Love ya Kira! Thanks for the request and keep em comin'! I love all of your ideas!**

 **Pourquoi moi?**

Okay, maybe it wasn't such a good idea to bring Kirsty to the Manor. And maybe it wasn't such a good idea to introduce Kirsty to Dick and Jason first.

But they still suck.

#####BREAK LINE#####

Tim looked over at Kirsty, his English partner and first crush. He blushed when she looked at him and smiled sweetly.

Kirsty was a short, thirteen year-old, brunet with sparkling green eyes and a nice tan complexion. Tim smiled back, a little more nervously though.

"I can't wait to meet your brothers, Tim!" Kirsty exclaimed. They were walking to the Wayne Manor now, to work on their project, so of course, Kirsty wants to meet his brothers. Damn.

#####BREAK LINE#####

Tim and Kirsty approached the Manor's large oak doors and Tim opened the door for her.

"Woah." Kirsty looked around in awe.

"I'm home!" Tim yelled. Alfred rounded the corner of the hall and approached the two thirteen year-olds.

"Master Timothy, who is your guest?" Alfred politely asked.

Tim faintly blushed, "Uh, A-Alfred," He clears his throat. "this is Kirsty. Kirsty, this is Alfred." Tim introduced the two.

Alfred smiled at the two warmly, "It is a pleasure to meet you, Mistress Kirsty. Would you two like some snacks?" He asked.

"Yes please." Tim and Kirsty said at the same time, causing Tim to blush even more.

"As you wish." Alfred left for the kitchen to cook the snacks while Tim and Kirsty stayed in the hallway.

"So," Tim drawled, "what do you want to do now?" He asked.

"Can you show me around?" Kirsty asked excitedly.

"Y-Yeah." Tim nodded and made his way down the hallway with Kirsty following close behind.

#####BREAK LINE#####

Tim and Kirsty were upstairs when they heard yells coming from one of the many TV rooms.

 _"Give it back, shit head!"_

 _"Aw, Jaybird, you wound me."_

 _"No, this is wounding you." The sentence was followed by a loud 'CRUNCH!'_

 _"You just threw a freaking chair at me!"_

 _"No, I was about to but I missed!"_

Tim and Kirsty entered the room cautiously and saw none other than Tim's older brothers, Dick and Jason, throwing furniture like man-children.

"Who are they?" Kirsty whispered. Being trained by Batman, the two other males in the room heard Kirsty and turned to the thirteen year-olds.

"We live here, who are you?" Jason rudely replied.

Kirsty glared at the fifteen year-old, "Tim invited me to work on a school project."

Dick beamed, "Really!? Tim never brings friends over."

Tim blushed and Jason smirked evilly, "Yeah, I thought he didn't have any." Jason shrugged.

Kirsty looked at the still beaming eighteen year-old, smirking fifteen year-old and the now tomato-like thirteen year-old and couldn't help but feel confused.

Dick shook his head, "There was that one boy, remember, Jay?"

"Oh yeah! Timmy almost killed him."

"You did what!?" Kirsty screamed.

Tim, still blushing, glared at his brothers, "How was I supposed to know that he was allergic to peanuts?"

Kirsty visibly relaxed and glared at Tim's snickering brothers.

"Let's go Tim." She grabbed Tim's hand, and dragged him out of the room to another.

Jason whistled lowly, "Man, she's got him whipped."

"Naturally, Todd."

Jason and Dick screamed, rather high-pitched too, when Damian somehow materialized out of the shadows surrounding them.

"When did you get here?" Dick asked.

"Tt," Damian scoffed, "I have been here the whole time, I just live in a house of incompetent idiot teenagers."

"Gee, thanks for that, Brat." Jason glared, "But why didn't you say something? I mean, you had the perfect chance to embarrass Timmy in front of his little crush."

Damian nodded, "Do not worry. I do wish to cause Drake some type of harm-" Jason glared, "not physical harm, I just have a different motive."

Dick blinked dumbly at the eleven year-old, "And is this 'motive', Little D?" He asked.

Damian grinned. "Black mail."

#####BREAK LINE#####

"So, those were your brothers?" Kirsty asked.

Tim nodded.

"Do they fight often?"

Tim nodded.

"Were they telling the truth about you not bringing many friends over?"

Tim shyly nodded.

"And is it true that you almost killed someone with peanuts?"

Tim blushed but nodded.

"Well, then you should know that I am allergic to strawberries."

Tim giggled and nodded, finally looking at Kirsty again.

"You're brothers can't scare me away that easily."

Tim smiled and continued to show Kirsty around the manor.

#####BREAK LINE#####

"He is aware that nobody does that, right?" Jason shoveled popcorn into his mouth while watching the security cameras. Tim was currently moving a chair from the upstairs to the downstairs so that Kirsty would be more comfortable.

Yep, he's whipped.

Dick shrugged and put more popcorn in his mouth, "Maybe it's part of his mating ritual."

Jason paused mid-chew and looked at Dick weirdly, "What? Like, 'The wild Robin must present the finest chair in reach or risk denial'? What's next, a mating call?" He asked sarcastically.

Dick shrugged again and they fell into a comfortable silence as they watched Tim and Kirsty.

"I know where embarrassing photos are."

"Autobots, roll out!"

#####BREAK LINE#####

"And this one was taken when Tim first came to live with us." Jason pointed to a picture of tiny Tim (Heh) next to a large graph.

"What's with the graph?" Kirsty asked and Tim hid his blushing face in a pillow.

Dick chuckled, "If Tim was in trouble or if he ever got grounded, he would make graphs and charts on what he did wrong."

Kirsty giggled.

Jason went to the next page and smirked, "And this one is of Tim in the-"

"Nope!" Tim dove at the scrap book, clutched it to his chest and threw it down the stairs.

"Why would you do that?"

"Yeah, Timmy, that book was filled with precious memories." Dick mock pouted and Tim glared.

"Just leave us alone." Tim growled before stomping back to his room with Kirsty. "Listen, Kirsty. I am so sorry about them. I just-"

"It's fine, Tim." She cut him off, "But I have to go." Kirsty grabbed her bag, smiled at him and made her way out of his room.

Tim sighed and flopped onto the bed.

#####BREAK LINE#####

Jason and Dick watched Tim with the video cameras and couldn't help but feel a tad bit guilty.

"Maybe we took it a little too far." Dick said when Tim sighed again and shoved his face into a pillow.

"Should we apologize?" Jason asked.

Dick nodded, "Yeah. Let's go."

#####BREAK LINE#####

"Babybird?"

"What the hell do you want, Jason?" Tim growled.

Dick whistled lowly, "You really are pissed at us, aren't you?"

Tim looked at them and glared, "No, I'm not mad at all." He responded sarcastically.

Jason sighed and made his way to Tim's bed. "We're sorry, okay. We didn't know that what we did or said was going to make your little friend leave early."

"Yeah, well it did."

Dick and Jason both sat down on opposite sides of their very angry brother.

"Can you please forgive us, Timmy? We won't do it again." Dick pleaded.

Tim glanced at his two brothers who looked truly sorry and nodded. Dick and Jason beamed and grabbed in a crushing hug.

"We promise that we won't embarrass you in front of your friends again unless we have a proper reason." Jason promised.

Before Tim could ponder what would count as a 'proper reason', a different voice cut in.

"Tt. Speak for yourselves. I, myself, have obtained a certain embarrassing photo album and plan to use it accordingly." Damian smiled evilly before strutting to his room with his 'Black-Mail Album'.

 **A/N: I hope you liked it, Kira! I had a lot of fun with this and I hope you had a good time on your trip! :) Whenever you have time, you could PM me and we could discuss the collaboration! I am starting school tomorrow (The 24) and will be busier, but I will still do my part!**

 **PS. I am working out a new schedule since I am starting school:**

 **I will upload once a week and write 2-3 chapters during the weekend. That way, I will always have something to upload! :D**

 **PPS. So far, #1 is winning for the special chapter. Remember to get your votes in!**

 **As usual, if you guys have any ideas or requests, please tell me and I will fill them out when I can :D**


	9. Rubik's Cube

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **I am taking requests so please leave prompts.**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 19**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 16**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 14**

 **Damian (Robin): 11**

 **WARNING: NON-CANON CHARACTER DEATH (THE FEELS) Also Jason's potty mouth, but I'm sure y'all were aware of that already. Also, this is an AU. The character that dies is only going to be dead in this story. None of my other ones. (Unless I need them to be dead for the story)**

 **I named the chapter after the amazing song by 'Athlete'. Please listen to it while reading this fic!**

 **Rubik's Cube**

One moment, I'm flying.

And the next…

…

 _I'm falling._

It started with the mission.

It always does.

I was with my brothers.

 **My family.**

Jason was stunning the thugs with tranquilizers,

Damian was using his staff and bashing their heads in,

Tim was hacking the main computer,

and Bruce was fighting off five grunts to get to the leader.

Me, I was just flying through the rafters.

I was going to help Bruce when I saw it.

There was a man about to shoot Jason.

I checked to see if Jay noticed him, apparently not.

 _'I'll always protect you Jay.'_

 _'Really?'_

 _'Really.'_

I glared down at the man who was threatening my family.

 **My brother.**

 _'You promised that you would protect me!'_

 _'Jay, if I knew what Joker was planning, I swear, I would have done anything to stop it.'_

 _'Well, obviously you didn't! I died, Dick! Do you have any idea as to how that feels?'_

 _'No, no I don't. But I swear, Jay, I won't let it happen again.'_

Making my decision, I jumped.

I did not fall,

 _I jumped._

I saw him put pressure on the trigger.

The trigger that could take my brother away from me.

There were three thugs left in the ware house, including the leader.

It's always a damn ware house.

One more step.

One more step and Jason will live.

One more step and I fall.

One more step and Jason gets to go home and live longer.

I take the last step and see the gun, ready to fire.

Just by looking at it, I can tell that it was meant to pierce kevlar.

He pulls the trigger and I know that I've made the right decision.

 ** _BANG!_**

The terrible noise echoes though out the cement ware house.

And time seems to still.

Everything falls quiet.

I see Damian take out the last thug and he turns to probably scold Tim, but he locks eyes with me.

And I feel the pain.

It's white hot pain that makes you want to be able to crawl away from it.

Damian's eyes widen and is about to probably yell my name, but Jay beats him to it.

"Wing!"

 ** _BANG!_**

The man who caused my white hot pain now has a smoking hole in his head as he falls.

I look up to see all of my family members staring at me and I look to the source of the pain.

 _A hole, next to my heart._

I've always been told that my heart is one of a kind and that it's my greatest feature.

I laugh quietly at the irony of the situation and slowly slump to the ground.

In a flash of red, Jason is standing over me and removes is helmet, leaving him in his red domino mask.

"Hey, hey, it's okay Dickie-bird. We're gonna fix you up real good. Okay?"

"Jay…"

Tim, Damian and Bruce all run to us and I find it weird that there are three of Tim.

Oh yeah…blood-loss

"Don't talk, j-just shut up!" Jason yelled.

Even with the mask on, I can tell when Jason's about to cry, and it breaks my heart every time.

"Grayson, I do not understand, how could you have possibly been shot?" Damian shakily asked.

Jason stared at me curiously, obviously wondering the same thing.

"I couldn't l-let Jay ge-get hurt."

Jason froze.

"What?"

"He was ab-about to hurt Jay." I coughed.

"So you took a fucking bullet for me!?"

"I promised…"

"Dick-"

"No, Jay. I pr-promised you. I promised y-you that I wouldn't le-let you die again."

Now Tim, Damian, and Jason were crying.

Bruce just seems frozen, as if that he could not render the fact that I'm dying.

 _I'm dying._

"Jay, y-you gotta let-let me go."

"No!" I looked at Damian when he yelled.

"Dami-"

"No! Grayson, you do not get to chicken your way out of this life. I-I can't, we can't lose you."

I tried to reply or comfort my youngest brother, but all that came out was blood, spraying over Jason's armor covered chest.

"S-sorry."

"Don't you dare. Don't you dare say sorry! You are not leaving us! We need you in this family!" Tim yelled. "Who else will hug us, hug the demon-brat just because they feel like it?! Who else will teach me how to do a quadruple flip!? We n-need you Dick." He cried.

I looked at Tim sadly, "It's okay, little brother. J-Jay's not mu-" I was cut off when a particularly bloody cough pushed it's way out of my throat, causing blood to splatter against Jay's armor.

"Much o-of a hug-hugger." I tried my best to give Timmy a reassuring smile, "You'll h-have to d-do th-that now."

Tim cried harder and grabbed my left hand firmly.

"Oracle. O, can you hear me?" Jason asked Barbara through the comms. urgently.

Tim placed his other hand on Jay's shoulder, "Communication is c-cut," He sniffled, "She can't hear us."

Oh, yeah. Babs. She's gonna be pissed when she hears that I died.

I suddenly got a strange feeling of numbness.

I couldn't feel Tim's hand holding mine and I couldn't hear the sniffles anymore.

I looked to Bruce.

My mentor.

My hero.

My father.

And smiled painfully.

No doubt that there's blood in my teeth.

 _"Wing!"_

 _"Dick!"_

 _"Dickie!"_

 _"Grayson!"_

…

"S-sorry."

 ** _Black._**

 **A/N: AH! The feels! I am so sorry for not having a lot of Dick in my story, so I did what every well known author does, I killed him. :) Of course, this was an AU, so that means that Dick (no matter how old he is) will continue to live in my stories unless I say so. Woo. If you have any requests, please send them, I'm running out of ideas!**

 **PS I know that this was short, I am working on a longer chapter that will be uploaded this week**

 **Can I just point something out? I took the liberty of going to the DC Comics website and I looked at the character stats of Tim, Dick and Jason.**

 **Dick is 5'10 and weighs 175 pounds**

 **Tim is 5'5 and weighs 125 pounds**

 **JASON IS 6'0 AND WEIGHS 225 POUNDS**

 **I'm sorry, buT WHAT?**

 **Jason weighs 100 pounds more than Tim and is about seven inches taller.**

 **WHAT?!**

 **Also! Thank you for all of the feedback on my new story 'Stricken'! It now has 9 followers and 13 favorites! That is amazing since it's only been up for like, two days!**


	10. Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **I am taking requests so please leave prompts.**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 21**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 18**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 15**

 **Damian (Robin): 13**

 **WARNING: Jason's potty mouth, Course lyrics.**

 *******READ THIS!*****I have wanted to write this for so long but I just never did. Woo! PROCRASTINATION! I once saw a 'Batfamily Headcanon' that said Tim is good at singing. And I just thought, 'Would he vent out all of his crappy feelings about his parents through that?' The answer is yes. Yes he would.**

 **I DO NOT OWN THE SONG**

 **Song: Wolf In Sheep's Clothing**

 **By: Set It Off**

 **Wolf In Sheep's Clothing**

"So…what's the plan, again?" Dick asked for the third time that night.

Dick, Tim, Bruce and Jason were all going under-cover in one of the slummiest parts of Gotham. Even though most of Gotham is slummy, this area gets a 8 out of 10 rating on the slumm-o-meter.

There has been a string of strange serial killings that circled around bands that performed at 'Noonan's Bar'. **[1]**

Bruce sighed as he put on his disguise, "For the last time, Dick. We will just check out the bar and if we have a chance or if we see anything suspicious, we will move in from there."

Dick nodded and continued to put on his black striped suit.

Bruce was wearing parts of his 'Matches Malone' disguise only without the white hair.

Tim was wearing a white shirt with a black leather jacket and normal jeans. He added stubble to make him look older. His hair was spiked up and he added a fake scar on his cheek just in case.

Jason was dressed as normal only with brown contacts, like Tim while Dick and Bruce had hazel contacts.

"I do not fully comprehend why I can not attend this mission, Father." Damian scowled from his place on the stairs.

"You're too young. And it's too dangerous." Bruce said, putting the finishing touches on his outfit.

"Tt. May I remind you that one, I was born into an assassin-made family and two, Drake and Todd are not old enough either." Damian glared.

"End of discussion, Damian. We have to leave." Damian snorted and made his way up the stairs.

"You didn't have to be so hard on him." Dick reprimanded gently. He finished putting his outfit on and was now applying the contract lenses.

"If I wasn't so hard on him, he would have ignored me completely and followed us anyway." Bruce explained. Dick nodded thoughtfully once he was done with the contacts and stood by the car they were taking.

Bruce faced the two dressing rooms the two curtains that Tim and Jason were behind, "Are you two almost done?"

Jason and Tim both walked out of the curtains and nodded. They made their way to the car and hopped in with Bruce and Dick following. Bruce started the engine and they made their way to the 'Cauldron'. **[2]**

#####BREAK LINE#####

The fours superheroes walked into the bar (Sounds like a bad joke) and instantly, alcohol, music and sweat, consumed their senses.

They made their way to the back of the stage to see tonight's band getting ready for their performance.

"What do we do now?" Dick whispered.

Jason was about to reply when Tim cut him off, "I have an idea."

Before they could stop him, Tim ran off to one of the band members who was a couple feet away from the rest of the members. The man also had an electric guitar with him.

"Are you the lead singer?" Tim asked excitedly. Bruce, Dick and Jason stared in awe as they watched Tim's acting skills.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" The guy replied suspiciously. Tim forced a huge smile.

"I am like you're biggest fan! Could I get a hug?" Tim asked. The guy smiled softly and nodded before reaching out for a hug.

The other three males glared at the man as if wiling him to hurt Tim so they could break his bones.

Tim and the random stranger enveloped each other into a hug and before anyone could react, Tim grabbed the guy's guitar and hit him over the head, knocking him out.

"What the hell!?" Jason whisper-yelled.

"What?" Tim asked innocently.

"Tim, I hope you know what you're doing. Otherwise, you could put this whole mission at risk." Bruce glowered.

"Don't worry." Tim waved them off, "I've got a plan."

Tim picked up the guitar and made his way over to the other band members. One with a green mohawk looked at Tim weirdly, "Who are you?" He asked in a gravelly voice.

Tim grinned, "I'm your new guitarist slash lead singer. Your old one got sick, poor dude." Tim shook his head mournfully before looking at the tattoo-covered drummer. "What's the song again?"

The guy shrugged, "I don't know. Lead singer always picks."

Tim nodded and then smirked, "I know what we're playing."

#####BREAK LINE#####

Bruce, Jason and Dick were all waiting in the bar for the band to perform.

"I swear, if Tim screws this up, I'm going to kill him." Jason growled.

Dick nudged him with his elbow, "Come on, Jay. Have a little faith."

Bruce grunted his agreement. Sure, Tim's plan seemed a little weird, but he has no reason to doubt him.

The lights dimmed and the song began with the guitar and drums. A shiver ran down their spines when they heard eery laughter.

The lights shone on the stage so you could see Tim playing the electric guitar he stole with a smirk on his face.

The three vigilantes gaped at Tim's guitar skills.

 _"This is about you."_ Tim sang to the audience.

Who 'you' was, the three men had no idea, yet.

 _"Beware, beware, be skeptical._

 _Of their smiles, their smiles of plated gold._

 _Deceit so natural,_

 _But a wild in sheep's clothing is more than a warning!"_

"Is he talking about us?" Dick asked.

 _"Bah-bah-black sheep, have you any soul?_

 _No sir, by the way, what the hell are morals?_

 _Jack, be nimble, Jack, be quick._

 _Jill's a little whore and her alibis are dirty tricks."_

"No." Bruce answered.

Jason snarled, "He's talking about his dumb-ass parents."

 _"So could you,_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy,_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself!"_

Tim sang louder and with more anger in his voice, that much was evident. As he became more entranced with the song, he let his emotions take over and to help him express the lyrics. Tim let all of the pent-up anger and pain he felt for his biological parents be shown to who was watching.

 _"Show me how you justify,_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature._

 _Listen, mark my words, one day,_

 _You will pay, you will pay._

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt!"_

"I never would have guessed that he felt like this." Dick mumbled. All of the bat family new that Tim's parents both mentally and physically abused him, that's why they never mentioned Jack and Janet Drake around him.

 _"Aware, aware, you stalk your prey,_

 _With criminal mentality._

 _You sink your teeth into the people you depend on,_

 _Infecting everyone, you're quite the problem!"_

"This song is very fitting for his dad." Jason observed. Jack was the one who did most of the physical abuse while Janet caused the emotional torment.

 _"Fee-fi-fo-fum, you better run and hide._

 _I smell the blood of a petty little coward._

 _Jack, be lethal, Jack, be slick._

 _Jill will leave you lonely dying in a filthy ditch!"_

Tim spit the last words of the verse with so much venom in his voice that Dick started to worry if he would hurt someone.

 _"So could you_

 _Tell me how you're sleeping easy?_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself"_

 _Show me how you justify,_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature._

 _Listen, mark my words, one day,_

 _You will pay, you will pay._

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt."_

Tim's voice faded into something softer.

 _"Maybe you'll change,_

 _Abandon all your wicked ways,_

 _Make amends and start anew again!"_

"Wait, is he forgiving them now?" Jason asked, perplexed by his little brother's attitude change.

 _"Maybe you'll see._

 _All the wrongs you did to me,_

 _And start all over, start all over again."_

Maybe he is.

Suddenly, Tim's voice and the music took a sharp turn and Tim smiled cruelly. Something that none of his family members have really seen on him.

 _"Who am I kidding?_

 _Now, let's not get overzealous here._

 _You've always been a huge piece of shit!"_

They all flinched at the ferocity in Tim's voice. Tim rarely swears. Only when he is in major pain or when the occasion calls. To see him with that twisted smile on his face while he cursed so venomously, it was worrisome. Not to mention, scary.

 _"If I could kill you I would._

 _But it's frowned upon in all fifty states._

 _Having said that, burn in hell!"_

Tim belted out the last word in the verse and then added another chilling laugh that could rival the Joker's.

Bruce heard the lyrics and knew that they were just that. Lyrics. But he couldn't help but detect sincerity in Tim's voice as well. Bruce never really thought about how Tim felt towards his parents, but this public display, obviously meant that the fifteen year-old needed to talk to someone about all of his pent-up emotions. That, coming from the Batman, is saying something.

 _"So tell me how you're sleeping easy,_

 _How you're only thinking of yourself._

 _Show me how you justify,_

 _Telling all your lies like second nature._

 _Listen, mark my words, one day,_

 _You will pay, you will pay._

 _Karma's gonna come collect your debt!"_ Tim finished the song without a tremble in his voice and the lights cut-off.

#####BREAK LINE#####

Tim met his brother's and adopted father by the back doors.

"Well, guess the serial killer's a no show." He shrugged. All he got were blank stares. "What?"

"We didn't know you could sing like that. Or play any type of instrument." Dick said, still staring.

Tim blushed and rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly, "Yeah, huh huh." He chuckled nervously.

"I'll tell you one thing, Babybird." Tim looked at Jason.

"You need serious therapy."

 **A/N: OH MY GOODNESS! This is my longest chapter so far and I am super proud of it! i have been wanting to write this for so long and I can't wait to read all of your reviews! (Yes, I read all of them.) Thank you to all of you guys who sent in requests and prompts! I look forward to writing them.**

 **IF YOU HAVE ANY PROMPTS OR REQUESTS, PLEASE SEND THEM IN**

 **[1] 'Noonan's Bar] is an actual bar in the comics.**

 **[2] 'Cauldron' is the neighbor hood that 'Noonan's' is in.**


	11. Plastic Bottle

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 21**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 18**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 15**

 **Damian (Robin): 13**

 **This is a request for a friend:**

 **Friend: "Maybe Jason and Dick could find Tim's anti depressants."**

 **Me: "But I have stuff like that in Stricken."**

 **Friend: "So? It's called fan fiction for a reason."**

 **Me: "Fair enough."**

 **Plastic Bottle**

"What are we doing in here Dickhead?" Jason asked from his spot at the door.

"I am looking for my phone, you are look out to make sure that Tim doesn't find us in here." Dick explained while throwing Tim's stuff out of his way. Tim took his phone two hours ago to do who know what to it. Now, Dick is destroying his little brother's room just to find it.

"So what if Babybird catches us? What's he gonna do?" Jason chuckled.

Dick glared at him "He will re-wire our phones to make our internet history go to the group-chat he has with the Titans."

Jason paled and averted his attention to the hallway.

Dick laughed, "That got you."

"Shut up." Jason glared.

Dick continued to go through Tim's stuff before he found a small black box in one of his drawers. "I think I found it." He said over his shoulder.

"Good, I ain't gonna cover your ass much longer." Jason grunted.

Dick rolled his eyes before settling them back on the box. He carefully opened it, expecting to find his phone, and was honestly surprised.

"Uh, Jay?"

"Yeah?" Jason looked at Dick weirdly. His voice sounded worried.

"You might wanna check this out."

Jason sighed but obliged. "What you you want Di- is that what I think it is?"

Dick nodded numbly while still staring at the plastic bottle in his hand.

Adapin (doxepin)

Prescribed to: Drake/Wayne- Timothy

Dose: Two capsules a day

WARNING: If irritation occurs, notify doctor immediately. Do not consume more than prescribed dose.

"Why does Tim have antidepressants?" Jason asked.

"Why are you in my room!?"

Both Dick and Jason swiveled around to see a fuming Tim standing in the doorway.

"And what are you- oh." Tim finally realized what Dick was holding and paled considerably.

"Tim, why do you have these?" Dick asked.

"Why else would he have antidepressants, dumb ass?" Jason sneered.

Dick glared at Jason before looking back at, the now shaking, Tim. "Tim, we're not mad at you, but why didn't you tell us?"

"I-I just..I di-didn't." Tim started to hyperventilate. Jason quickly ran to Tim's side and helped him into a chair.

"It's okay, Babybird. We understand. You don't have to tell us right now but we do want to help you." Jason continued to comfort his little brother.

Dick set down the pill bottle walked over to his two little brothers before encasing both of them in a warm hug.

"I-I just needed it and- and-" Tim tried to explain through sobs.

"Shhh. It's okay Timmy. It's okay."

 **A/N: IT'SBEENAMONTHIAMSOSORRYOMG**

 **For the first week of moving I didn't have computer or my desk and then I had to catch up on school work because I was sick for five days. FML**

 **I am so sorry that this chapter is so frickin' short but don't worry, I will have a Halloween special uploaded tomorrow. I am working on a chapter for Stricken but it's taking longer than expected.**

 **Also, fucked up ONE OF MY CHAPTERS! IT WAS MY LONGEST ON YET FANFIC WAS JUST LIKE, "You spent hours on this? Here, I'll make you feel like shit and delete it :)"**

 **Also, during the move, I lost my folder that had all of my requests on it! If you have any requests that were not filled, please re-submit them. I will put them in my computer and also make a paper copy so I don't lose them again.**

 **Please leave requests!**


	12. Night of Fright (Part 1)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 20**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 17**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 14**

 **Damian (Robin): 12**

 **Night of Fright (Part #1)**

"Grayson! How dare you insult me with this retched costume!"

Tim looked up from his book to see Dick laughing insanely. He had no time to ponder why when Damian ran past him dressed in a black leather outfit that Tim realized was a Catwoman costume. He about lost it until he remembered that Damian would kill him if he did.

"Are you gonna dress up for Halloween, Babybird?"

Tim nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard Jason behind him.

Jason laughed, "Did I scare you? 'Cause I totally wouldn't want to do that on Halloween." He said sarcastically.

Tim rolled his eyes, "And what are you dressing up as?"

"I'm not dressing up as anything. I'm a zombie everyday." Jason grinned.

"Seriously?" Tim asked. He knows how much Jason flaunts the whole 'I died so now I'm a zombie' thing and how much Bruce hates it.

"Yep, what are you going to be?" Jason asked.

"Nothing." Tim shrugged, "I find dressing up for a holiday ridiculous.

"Aww. Timmy, did you not get to go trick or treating when you were a wittle fetus?" Jason asked in a baby voice. Tim blushed and Jason's smile fell. "Wait, you actually didn't?" Tim's silence was enough of an answer. "Okay, we're getting you a costume." Jason grabbed Tim's arm and dragged him out of the house.

#####BREAK LINE#####

"You look adorable Little Bat."

"I hate you, Grayson." Damian glared at his oldest brother but the look was ruined because of the butler costume, thank goodness it wasn't the Catwoman costume, he was wearing. Then again, Dick was dressed like a vampire. Hair gelled back and all.

"We are going trick or treating. Apparently you and Tim haven't been before and so Jay and I are gonna show you how to do it." Dick said.

#####BREAK LINE#####

"Bruce! Do you have your costume on!?" Bruce could hear Dick yelling at him from the top of the BatCave stairs but he was too busy looking at the energy fluctuations occurring all over Gotham.

Dick ran down the stairs but jumped down the last few before settling at Bruce's side.

"Watcha' lookin' at?" He asked.

"There are waves of strange energy flashing through out the city. I don't know what it is but I have a bad feeling about it." Bruce told him.

"Hmm. Where's your costume?" Dick asked, off topic.

Bruce sighed, "It's over there." He pointed to the clothes rack where his Superman costume was.

"Well what are you waiting for?" Dick asked, "Go get dressed!"

Bruce sighed again as Dick ran upstairs. He looked at the red and blue costume. Why did he make that bet with Clark?

#####BREAK LINE#####

"Why do Todd and Drake get to escape this torturous event?" Damian scowled.

"They don't. Jason took Tim to get a costume." Dick told him as he Damian and Bruce walked down the streets of the East side of Gotham. They were all in their costumes. Dick as a vampire, Bruce as Superman and Damian as a butler.

At that moment, the ground shook.

"Gotham isn't known for earthquakes." Damian stated.

"No," Dick agreed, "so what was that?"

They waited to see if there was going to be any after shock waves when the little girl in front of them, whom was dressed as a fairy, shrank down to five inches and started to fly with fairy dust falling from her glowing wings.

"What the hell?" Dick asked. He felt something pointy in his mouth. Dick felt his teeth and realized that his canine teeth were twice as big as they should be. "Bruce?" He looked over to his mentor only to see Superman.

"Master Bruce?" Damian asked in a posh accent. Dick looked at his little brother weirdly before he realized what happened.

"Oh shit."

"Don't use that type of language, Master Richard." Damian/Alfred scolded.

"Sorry, Dami but I think I know what happened."

"What on earth happened then?" Damian asked.

"We became our costumes." Dick said with a slight lisp. Stupid fangs.

"What ever do you mean, Master Richard?"

"Well for one, you sound like Alfred, two, I have fangs and three, Bruce is Superman." Dick nearly yelled.

"Oh." Seemed to be the only thing Damian could say.

"Dick!"

Dracula, little Alfred and Superman turned to see Jason running towards them.

"What the fuck happened to Gotham!?" Jason screamed.

"We turned into our costumes. It happened to everyone who dressed up." Dick explained.

"Where is Master Timothy?" Damian asked. Jason looked at him strangely before paling considerably.

"Jason, what happened?" He asked. "Wait, what's Tim's costume?" Dick asked cautiously.

Jason gulped,

"The Werewolf."

 **A/N: Happy Halloween! What are you guys going to be dressed up as? What's your favorite candy? Do you guys like this chapter?**

 **Part 2 will bp uploaded later today. What do you guys think will happen now that Tim is a werewolf? Why do you think Jason wasn't effected?**

 **Leave your answers to the questions in the reviews. :)**


	13. No Wisdom Teeth

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 22**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 19**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 16**

 **Damian (Robin): 14**

 **No Wisdom Teeth**

Bruce shut his eyes in exasperation once more. He has spent the last three hours going through all the complaints from his staff members that have been piled up for weeks. Some of them were too idiotic that he had to spend half an hour reconsidering who he trusted with his company.

It was quiet throughout the house as Bruce sighed once more before he realized something. Four boys lived in the same house as him. How the hell was it so quiet?

He cautiously stood from his chair and opened his office door.

"Dick?" He called. No more than thirty seconds later did he hear footsteps approaching before Dick's messy flop of hair appeared from behind the corner. "Yeah?" He asked.

"Why is it so quiet?" Bruce asked. Dick chuckled at his guardian's suspicions.

"Jason took Tim to get his wisdom teeth removed, remember?"

Oh yeah.

Two weeks ago, Tim started to feel immense pain in his mouth. Bruce practically had to drag him to the Dentist's office to get it looked at. They found that his wisdom teeth were coming in, so Bruce made an appointment as soon as possible. Jason took the sixteen year-old earlier that morning to go through with the operation.

"When will they be back?" Bruce asked. Dick took out his phone and scrolled through his texts to find the most recent one from Jason telling him when the two would be getting back.

"Yo, D- Hed! Weel B back soon. Tmy's hi as a kite. Filming it 4 future b-mail ;)"

Dick chuckled after reading the text again before telling Bruce that the two would arrive at any minute.

Fifteen minutes later, the front door is slammed open.

"WHAT'S UP, FUCKS?!"

Bruce and Dick look up at the new arrival with wide eyes and barely suppressed laughter. Tim stood in the door frame looking completely out of it with Jason behind him, filming the sixteen year-old as he stumbled into the kitchen.

"I-I need someeee…" Tim slurred his words as he stumbled into the kitchen with Jason, Dick and Bruce following him, "milk. I need a milk." Tim walked over to the fridge.

"Why do you need milk, Tim?" Dick asked while containing his laughter. Tim seemed to nod to himself as he poured himself a glass of milk.

"It makes your bones strongier."

All three men in the room stared at the boy.

"Did you just say.. "strongier"?" Dick asked slowly. Tim nodded and proceeded to chug the whole glass of milk.

"Why do you want your bones to be stronger Tim?" Bruce asked with a raised eyebrow.

Tim looked at him like he was stupid, "Milk makes your bones stronger and my teeth hurt. Teeth are technically bones, so if I drink milk, my bones will be strongier and my teeth bones will feel better."

It was silent for a few moments as Dick, Bruce, and Jason had to have a moment to process what it was that Tim just said.

Tim has been talking about Mars for ten minutes now and Jason doesn't think he can take one more minute of it.

"Drake! Quit your infernal talking before I stab you where your spleen used to be!"

Looks like Damian took care of his problem for him.

Tim looks at Jason with tray eyes.

Or…not.

"I miss my spleen." One small tear rolls down Tim's pale face and Jason can't help but think of how pitiful Tim looks right now.

"I bet your spleen misses you too, Drake." Damian says with sarcasm laced in his voice. Tim starts down right sobbing now as Jason groaned in frustration.

"Babybird, get your fucking emotions in check or I swear, I will lock you in a closet far away from here." Jason threatened with his eye squeezed shut in irritation. He opened one eye when he heard no further noise to see Tim trying to take duct tape off of his mouth and Damian now gone.

Jason sighed but dutifully ripped the duct tape off of the struggling Tim's mouth. Tim cried out in pain and rubbed his sore mouth before seeing something out of the corner of his eye and running after it. Jason groaned but followed nonetheless.

Tim stumbled over his own feet as he through himself onto the banister of the stair case and basically dragged himself up said staircase.

Jason chuckled in amusement at his younger brother, "Tim, what are you trying to do?"

Tim grunted as he pulled himself up three more stairs, "Need to finish report."

"What report?" Jason asked. Tim groaned.

"The report on how the unicorns lived on the clouds." Tim slurred.

Jason covered his mouth before he bursted out laughing again, "Oh yeah, totally black mailing him."

Tim mumbled something about a unicorn looking like Batman before he completely dropped to the stairs, sprawled out on at least seven separate stairs.

Jason smiled and lifted the boy up, taking him to his own room. Jason placed Tim on the bed and tucked him in,

"Go to sleep, Baby bird."

 **A/N: Guess who's back, back again? Thank you for putting up with me throughout my hiatus and I am so sorry for not being active. I have read all of your reviews on my last update and I have a few replies.**

 **Unfortunately, I am unable to report my "stalker" to the police because I have no proof that I was being followed except for my brother seeing his car as well as the store's video cameras which I do not have access to and need a permit to see. If it happens again, I will take a picture of the dude's plate and try to get a picture of his face.**

 **Please send in more requests!**

 **Some of y'all have asked for my tumblr. I have a Supernatural blog called**

 **"queen-of-ass-butts". I am in the process of making another blog for my DC Universe related fanfictions as well as anything that has to do with DC. I will tell y'all when it is finished! ;)**

 **Thank you so much to all of y'all who asked how I was and how I dealt with the stalker. It means a lot, really. Especially after I have been so absent (which I apologize for).**

 **Lastly, I would like to welcome my new followers who have either followed both my stories or just this one, It makes me feel so appreciated when I get more followers and hear your wonderful encouragements! Thank y'all!**


	14. The Beginning

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate but I made them like this for the story)**

 **Dick(Nightwing): 17**

 **Jason(Robin): 13**

 **Tim: 8**

 **THE BEGINNING**

When Tim was little, he learned that he was not complete. His parents would tell him,

"You need to try harder."

"Be better."

"Just stop."

"Don't do that."

"You can do better than that."

"Try this."

"Do this instead."

It never stopped.

For all eight years of his life, Tim thought that he was not enough. He thought that he always had to change his person. Change his personality, change his hair, change how he dressed.

Everything must be changed.

Tim is not allowed to be Tim.

When his parents would go away, he would stay home alone. Up until he was five, he stayed with a caretaker, until his parents deemed him old enough to stay home by himself.

Though, on some occasions, he would stay with the Waynes. He grew up right next door, but would only see them five to ten times a year. He looked up to the oldest adopted son, Dick and then he became close friends with Jason, when Bruce adopted him as well. He would watch as the two adopted brothers grew up and became the Robins. He watched as Dick grew into Nightwing and Jason grew into Robin.

They didn't have to change who they are. Dick used the skills he acquired from growing up in the circus to his advantage on patrol and Jason used his street smarts he acquired, from being an orphan on the streets, to his advantage in battle.

Tim was just….Tim.

There was nothing that made him think of himself as special. Tim could take pictures, yeah. And he was pretty smart for his age, but the nine year-old was no superhero.

He wanted to leave his house just to take pictures, but he didn't want to upset his parents. They were currently home, and Tim did not want to make their limited time home frustrating.

Last time he disobeyed his father, he was not allowed to eat for two days and he had an angry, red hand mark on his back for a week.

Now, Tim was awaiting his parents' arrival. They were spending the night at a party to celebrate his father having sold a new product to LexCorp.

There was a knock on the door which confused Tim. His parents never knocked. This is their home. Why would they be knocking?

Tim walked over to the door and picked up the stool he placed next to it so he could see through the the peep hole. The nine year-old looked through and saw three men. Two of them were dressed in blue and had matching uniforms while the one in the middle wore a trench coat and had a graying mustache.

Tim didn't want to answer the door without his parents home, but he didn't want to upset the Gotham Police Officers.

Tim hesitantly opened the door and peeked his head around to look up at the three men.

The one in the coat looked down at him with carefully concealed surprise, "Are you Timothy?"

Tim nodded.

"Do you know where your parents are?"

Tim nodded.

"Are you home alone?"

Tim nodded.

"Can you come with us?"

Tim froze.

He wasn't supposed to leave the house. Ever. Not when Mother and Father were in town. And they were. They're just at a party. But these men are police officers. He can always trust the police. Especially Detective Gordon. He helped Batman.

Tim nodded.

 ** _*LINEBREAK*_**

Tim didn't like sitting in the police cruiser. The two other officers went in a different car so Tim could go with Detective Gordon. The seats were uncomfortable and Tim couldn't stop the anxiety clawing a his chest.

Did he do something wrong?

Did Mother and Father give him away?

Are they taking him to jail?

"Are you alright back there, kid?"

Tim looked at Detective Gordon through the rearview mirror and nodded.

"You don't talk much, do you?" The Detective asked.

Tim shrugged. He never really had anyone to talk to. His parents didn't like hearing his voice.

Detective Gordon sighed and continued to drive the car to the police station.

 ** _*LINEBREAK*_**

Tim looked out the window of the police station. It looked to be around midnight and his parents should be home right now.

Are they worried about him?

Did they even notice?

"Timothy?"

Tim didn't even glance at the random police officer this time as he could see the woman in the window's reflection.

The woman smiled at him kindly, "Do you want something to eat?"

Tim thought back to his parents and how they would be mad if he te without them. Tim shook his head. The woman continued to smile at him but her eyes reflected his pity for him.

Tim hated that.

The woman eventually walked away and Tim was left to silence again.

It wasn't twenty minutes later when Tim heard some people walking up the stairs to the roof. He immediately grew curious. Could they be doing what he thinks they're doing?

Tim pulled the window open enough to see the dark sky. He saw exactly what he was expecting.

The Bat Signal.

Tim crouched as he crept up the stairs. The detective was already on the roof, but Tim refused to underestimate the police officers. Especially if Batman was on the roof, so he continued to tiptoe up the stairs.

Tim slowly peeked around the door frame and saw just what he was expecting. The two police officers and the detective standing next to the Bat Signal. But what really surprised Tim, were the two shadows lurking in the corner of the roof.

By the looks on the officers faces, they haven't noticed the shadows yet. Tim just remained amazed as the two shadows finally revealed themselves to the officers.

 _Batman aka Bruce Wayne_

and

 _Robin aka Jason Todd_

Tim let out an amazed gasp which seemed to have attracted the attention of the smaller shadow, Robin, who seemed to shake it off.

"What is it, Detective?" Batman asked gruffly.

Detective Gordon sighed, "Something happened with the Drake family."

The Caped Crusader stiffened, which would have gone unnoticed by everyone on the roof, if Tim wasn't there. "What happened?"

"The Drakes are dead," Tim froze "and their orphan son is in the interrogation room."

 **A/N: Hey y'all! I'm making a part two to this later on. It might not be the next chapter, but it will be uploaded eventually. I appreciate all the reviews and all the nice comments about the last chapter! Your words of encouragement mean a lot!**


	15. L05T

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 24**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 21**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 19**

 **Damian (Robin): 17**

 **L0$t**

Jason, dressed as Red Hood, sighed once again, "Dammit, Babybird."

 _"Hood, you there?"_

Red Hood answered his comm. as looked he down at the multiple alleyways below him. He was perched on the top of the Wayne Tower as it had the best view in the whole city of Gotham.

"Yeah, I'm here."

 _"Still no sign of him…"_

Red Hood clenched his fist and bit down on it as hard as he could without breaking a tooth.

No sign of him.

Still not found.

He's still missing.

Where the hell is he?

 _"Hood?"_

Jason almost forgot about Dick on the comm. as he was more focussed on the rampant thoughts running through his mind.

"Still here." He replied.

 _"Look, I know you're worried, I am too! But…just-"_ Jason could hear the exhausted sigh Dick released over the comm. and silently reminded himself that the whole family was hurting because of this event, not just him. _"just know that we'll find him."_

Yet Jason couldn't help but be pessimistic, "But how will we find him? You know about his problems. I just hope he hasn't done anything he'd regret."

 _"I know, Littlewing. We've got everyone on the look-out, we'll find him."_ Dick sounded so sure of himself that Jason would feel even worse if he disagreed with the elder hero.

"Yeah. Yeah, I guess so." Before Dick could say anything else, Jason tore the the communicator out of his ear and threw it off of the side of the building. "But I'm gonna find him using my own way." Jason glared out at the dark night sky before firing his grapple-gun to a nearby building and swinging to the roof-tops.

 **LINE BREAK**

It's been two days and Timothy Drake is still missing.

It's been two days and Red Robin has not been seen.

It's been two days and Jason does not know where the fuck his little brother is.

Two days and you can faintly see the worry on Damian's face.

Two days and Dick has been worried sick.

Two days and Bruce has kept all emotions tucked inside.

Where is Tim? He always reports on time, he never allows himself to be late and his apartment is always in mint condition.

When Jason went over to his apartment to check on him, it was a mess.

No one has seen the youngest Drake.

 **LINE BREAK**

Red Hood finally arrived in Henderson, Nevada. Why Nevada? Because he tracked Tim's last phone call to a warehouse in the south side of Gotham. In the warehouse, there was an old train ticket that was from Henderson Nevada. Jason travelled all the way to Nevada to find Tim and he'll be damned if he isn't there. However, there is one problem.

How the hell was he supposed to find Tim in Henderson Nevada?

 **LINE BREAK**

"Campbell! You gonna lock up after closin'?" Campbell Turner nodded at Rick Flore, the man who owns the hole-in-the-wall bar he works at. Rick was a burly looking man with a large bald spot on the top of his head. It was so big that some of his employees believed they should land a remote-controlled helicopter on it. Rick gave Campbell a firm nod before waving goodbye and making his way home.

Campbell finished cleaning the dishes and locked up. Campbell sprinted to his one bedroom apartment and quickly took off his wig.

Jason sighed as he sat down in one of the mangled and stain-covered chairs in the temporary apartment. He has been undercover as "Campbell Turner" for three months and he has found no sign of Tim.

All the Bats have been searching for him, hell, even the Teen Titans have been looking for Tim but have come up with nothing. Most residents of the superhero community have told him that Tim doesn't want to be found. But that can't be true.

Right?

Right?

Tim wouldn't do that. He wouldn't leave his family to wonder whether or not he was alive or kidnapped or-

…

worse.

 **LINE BREAK**

Jason has been undercover for five months.

And he just got a lead.

Red Hood used his grappling gun to swing to a fairly small apartment building in Henderson Nevada. Once he landed, Hood crouched and made his way to the closest window. As he peered through, he saw no sign of inhabitance. Jason couldn't decide whether or not that was a bad thing.

Before he could even push the window open, the oak wood door opened and three large men walked into the room with two fairly scrawny guys following the larger men into the room.

Red Hood tapped the right side of his helmet, triggering the facial recognition software that Tim installed when he was bored and wanted to mess around with that particular coding.

"Didn't he say he would be here soon?" One of the three larger men nagged. He got two nods of agreement and two hateful glares in return.

"Don't rush him-" A smaller guy barked, "we'll get our money no matter what."

The large man grumbled but stayed silent.

"Getting impatient, are we?"

Red Hood became startled when a new voice entered the conversation.

Red Hood never gets startled.

Someone raised by THE Batman, should not be startled easily.

"W-what? No. No! Of-Of course not!" The- Arnold McKinney stuttered out. Okay, facial recognition software is working.

The mystery man, who has refrained from revealing himself, chuckled, "You don't have to justify your actions. I understand."

Arnold nodded and stayed silent.

"Although-" The mystery man continued, "I do find one thing just as ridiculous as your parts in this scheme."

All men in the room exchanged looks. Well-besides Jason. Then again, who would he exchange dramatic looks with, the plant on the window sill?

"Wh-What do you mean?" Eckford Langs asked.

"It's ridiculous that you believed me to be your employer." The man said before stripping himself of his hooded cloak.

…

"What the shit."

"Why the hell is Red Robin buying heroin from us?"

"Timmy?"

 **A/N: I'm a dick. I am an absolute bitch. I am so sorry. Wow. I suck. If you wanna hear my list of excuses, here it is.**

 **-EXAMS**

 **-SUMMER**

 **-FAMILY VISITING**

 **-I HAD TO GIVE UP MY ROOM TO FAMILY WHO'S VISITING**

 **-I WAS SICK**

 **-I RE-MODELED MY ROOM**

 **-I STARTED FEELING DEPRESSED**

 **-I AM PREPARING TO GO ON A DIET**

 **-I AM READING A LOT OF BOOKS FOR NEXT SCHOOL YEAR BECAUSE MY ENGLISH TEACHER RECOMMENDED ME FOR MULTIPLE AP CLASSES (bitch)**

 **and so on.**

 **Oh wait, I got an instagram. If you want to follow me, I'm scari_sari**

 **Yeah. So. I'm sorry.**


	16. Found (Sequel to L05T)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 24**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 21**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 19**

 **Damian (Robin): 17**

 **Found (Sequel to L0$T)**

Jason watched, mortified, as Tim, decked out in a new Red Robin costume, threw bright red pellets that seemed to be emitting electrical currents, at all the men in the room. All men fell to the floor in an instant, allowing Ti-Red Robin to pick up all the cargo off of the floor to inspect it.

Jason seemed to have finally snapped out of his revere as he finally revealed himself to his supposed little brother. If the man standing before Jason was surprised, he most certainly did not show it while wearing the seemingly new mask.

Being this close, Jason was able to see the new Red Robin get-up. The inner parts of the armor gave the appearance of a robin's red belly as there was only red around his chest and abs. The rest of the costume was black, minus the utility strap that spread in an X shape across his chest just like the original, only this new one was gray. As for the cowl, it was gone. Replaced with a crimson mask to match the red on his chest. Tim's longish hair was cut short into a gelled-up spike cut with one red streak on the left side. All-in-all, this new Red Robin seemed much more dangerous than the anxiety stricken Tim Drake the Bat Family has been searching for.

"Jason." Red Robin nodded respectfully, as if he was greeting a teacher and not his brother that he hasn't seen in months.

Jason grit his teeth and clenched his fists in a way to calm himself, "That's how you greet me?" Red Robin tilted his head to the side, as if he were a friggin puppy. Jason mentally scoffed, "I haven't seen you in months. Hell, I haven't even heard from you in months! Where the hell have you been? And better yet, why the hell are you purchasing heroin? You're not a fuckin' dumbass, you gotta have a reason, Timmy."

Red Robin remained impassive throughout Jason's rant before replying, "I am not buying heroin, Jason. I may have been gone for a little bit, but you should be relieved to know that I have not become an addict in that time," Jason was relieved but the news but remained disgruntled because of the way Tim spoke. He sounded too much like Batman. Not Bruce. Batman.

"What the fuck happened to you, kid."

With that statement, Jason finally got a reaction from Tim, but it was not the one he was expecting. Tim laughed. Laughed like the fucking Joker. Laughed like someone just told the greatest joke on this planet. Tim raised an armored arm and jabbed a finger in Jason's chest.

"That," he continued to laugh, "is why I left." Jason stared at him confusedly. What happened to him? "I'm not a fucking kid anymore, Jason! I'm not someone who can be pushed around or coddled! You treated me like a piece of glass that someone would throw to the ground and step on! Damian would treat me as if I were an insolent child that he was able to frown upon, as if i wasn't older than him and he wasn't a kid! Dick thinks of me as a doll that some eleven year old girl would pull the arms off of!" Jason stared in shock as Tim continued his rant. At least he would learn why the baby bird flew off.

"But Bruce, oh, Bruce was the worst! He treated Tim as a child but then expected Red Robin to act like a wise leader! He expected me to act like a rich brat in public and a humble hero at night! Do you know what that can do to someone! I already had to stay quiet and act like nothing happened behind closed doors when I had my parents, but now I have to be like that with Bruce too!" Jason looked at Tim with sympathy swimming in his eyes, he knew how Tim's parents were assholes and once again, he was reminded that Tim would never be able to forget that.

Tim gripped the sides of his head and started to slightly tug at his freshly cut hair in frustration, "It messes with my head! Thinking everything will change and thinking I will be away from that emotional torture when I was taken in by Bruce, only to have the same shit occur again! I didn't want to do that anymore, Jason." He ended on a quieter note.

Jason cautiously walked closer to his younger brother, making sure that Tim would not lash out in his emotionally compromised state. He carefully wrapped his arms around Tim and pulled him to his padded chest. "Shhh, it's okay, Timmy. Why don't we head to where you've been staying? Does that sound good?" Jason could feel the smaller man nodded give him a holo-watch. "When the fuck were these invented?" Jason thought to himself as he inspected the watch.

Tim touched a button that was shaped like an arrow before a GPS appeared on the watch's face. Jason saw that the blue line lead to an apartment building three blocks away. "Okay, baby bird. We'll be there soon." Jason ran his hand through Tim's hair, remembering that it calmed him and pulled out his grappling gun, getting ready to travel to the apartment.

LINE BREAK

Jason finally landed on the top fire escape of the run-down apartment complex and inspected each window sill, seeing if he could decipher which one belonged to the younger male in his arms. Sensing the hesitance in Jason's stance, Tim pointed towards one of the window sills to Jason right that had a strange potted plant on it.

"You know," Jason remarked as he made his way towards the window carefully, "that succulent is a sign that you are becoming emotionally unstable. I mean, next you'll be putting up eucalyptus candles and dream catchers. Damn, Timmy, Alfred would not be proud." Jason didn't have to look to know that Tim was currently giving him a glare that would make any other grown man shed a tear.

"I'm just kidding," Jason said placatingly, "kinda."

He used Tim's foot, who let out something akin to a whine, to pry open the window and stepped through before taking a long look round. The apartment was darkened without a single light on. The only light source was what peaked through the open window along with the cold gusts of wind wind that would normally accompany Gotham at night.

Jason made his way to what he thought was a couch, he was correct, and placed Tim on it before going on a short journey, ten seconds, to find the light switch. once the room was fully illuminated, he was finally able to fully inspect that small apartment. To his left was a kitchen just big enough for maybe two people, a dining room table that was small but looked comfortable enough for one to enjoy a dinner on it, and a small bookshelf with miscellaneous books placed on it. To his right, the plush couch that Tim was now laying on, a larger bookshelf with an identical one right next to it. All in all, the place was very bleak, but livable.

Jason took off his helmet and mask, placing them on the dining table along with his jacket and made his way over to the couch his little brother was occupying. He sighed as he lifted Tim's legs, sitting in their place, and placed them over his lap. Tim stayed silent. Jason stayed silent. Both of them mulling over the current of thoughts and memories that was currently washing over them.

Jason was remembering the day he learned Tim was gone. He remembered the aching pain of dread that flooded his senses; his mouth felt dry, he could fell his pulse in his hears and he smelt a coppery smell akin to blood.

Tim was remembering the day he chose to leave. At first, he planned on leaving for a few days, but then he was reminded of how his family and friends treated him and he wanted to prove that he was not a child by living on his own. Tim moved to this new town to start a new life where no one knew him enough to treat him as if he were a petulant child. He was watching that drug ring for over two weeks before he caught them. Now Jason has found him. Why did things always have to go wrong? He was doing so well too! He hasn't hurt himself in a month and he didn't let his depression control him once. Not once! Why did this have to happen? Why did Jason have to find him? And why is he feeling homesick?

Jason looked down at Tim and the two held each other's gazes. Both searching the other's for answers to their unanswered questions, as if a single look had the ability to tell all.

As if he found something he was looking for, proof maybe, Jason took a deep breath and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them once more and looking at Tim with hesitance, as if he were about to say something that would-

"Do you want to go home?"

For once...

Tim's mind went silent.

 **A/N: PLEASE READ THE WHOLE THING IT IS VERY IMPORTANT**

 **IT HAS BEEN ONE YEAR SINCE I STARTED THIS STORY. WHAT.**

 **Wow, this is amazing. I honestly didn't think I would still be continuing this (tho I am pretty inactive. Sorry) and I would just like to thank all of you. Thank you so much for still supporting me and thank you for understanding why I took some time off. Y'all are so sweet and I am grateful for all of you :.)**

 **MY BIRTHDAY IS TODAY (July 23) AND IT IS ALSO NATIONAL BATMAN DAY! ISN'T THAT AWESOME?! I share a birthday with the day people commemorate my favorite comic book hero. Wow.**

 **I will try to update this weekend with the third an final installment of L0$T and Found ;) Can y'all guess how old I'll be turning?**

 **As you may have seen, I tried to add a lot of detail to this chapter. That is because I have been trying to become a better writer instead of just sticking to how I normally write. I am trying to push my self and open myself up to different styles of writing. I hope you all will support me with my new writing style and maybe you could possibly give tips? Maybe there's something you find strange about my writing? Feel free to leave a review telling me how I could improve! :)**

 **Also, sorry for the slow updates, my grandmother is visiting and she sleeps in my room because it is also the guest bedroom. I have a desktop computer so it's kind of hard to type when I'm not staying in the same room that the computer stays in. However, I am looking into purchasing a laptop so I will be able to write even when guests are in my room :D**

 **Thank y'all again for everything! 3**


	17. Redemption (Finale to L05T & Found)

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 24**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 21**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 19**

 **Damian (Robin): 17**

 **WARNING: A WHOLE LOT OF FOUL LANGUAGE**

 ** _Redemption_**

Tim's mind was at war with itself. On one hand, he could stay in his current apartment and remain alone.

In isolation.

But, on the other hand, he could go back to the manor with Jason and stay with his family again. He could see Alfred, Dick, Bruce…Damian. He actually wouldn't mind seeing Damian.

Which actually surprised himself.

Jason was still awaiting a final answer. But what if he gave the wrong one? What if he let his feelings get the best of him, leading him to say yes, only to find that Jason was the only one to want him to return to Gotham?

What if he said no, leading all of his family to resent his entire existence. He would not be welcomed back to the manor, this could be his last chance.

Tim knew that Jason must have spent a long time searching for him, he made sure to cover his tracks extremely well. Does Jason really care that much about him? His older brother left Gotham just to find him. Jason left his home, just to bring him back to it.

But, like he thought earlier, what if Jason were to be the only who wants him back?

Jason stared at his troubled little brother patiently. Knowing Tim's anxiety, Jason could only suspect nothing less of a war was currently occurring in the young adult's mind. He wanted to grab him and wrap him up in his arms, whether if it were for Tim or himself, he would never know.

Jason spent so long searching for him that he never thought whether or not Tim would want to come back. Sure, he thought there might be some surprise, maybe some tears mixed in, but not once did he think that he would have to carry his little brother back to his apartment to await for his final answer.

Nope.

Not in a million years.

So he waited.

He waited because its the best thing he could possibly do at that moment.

He waited because he missed his little brother.

He waited because Tim needed to know that he was needed.

Finally, after twelve minutes of waiting, Tim looked up at Jason with finality leaking through his spine.

"I want to go home."

LINE BREAK

Jason stretched his back after placing the third and final bag in the back of his rental car. He and Tim were just finishing up packing all of Tim's stuff, which honestly wasn't a lot. But after sitting on an uncomfortable chair all night without sleeping, he totally believed he had a good excuse.

And at that moment, Jason couldn't decide which was worse; Tim teasing him about being too old to carry the bags or Tim teasing him about his rental car.

It was a fucking mini-van.

Get over it, Tim.

Jason jumped into the driver's seat and started the car. Before pulling out of his parking space, Jason glanced at Tim beside him in the passenger seat, "Are you sure this is what you want?"

Tim nodded, "Yeah, I mean, we already packed up all my shit." He grinned. It was the first real, honest to God grin he had seen cross Tim's features for months.

Jason shrugged and pulled out of the parking space, thus, leaving Tim's apartment and his old life.

"Damn," Jason scolded himself, "that sounded cheesy as fuck. Might as well just have a Hallmark movie marathon while we're at it."

LINE BREAK

It took the two brothers around twenty-six hours, three traffic violation, two speeding tickets, six Red Bulls, sixteen sups of coffee, five of Jason's road-rage-rants (Tim, look at this piss-ant. Look at him. Now imagine me CHOKING HIM WITH HIS OWN SEATBELT) before they finally made it to Gotham.

Tim looked out the window the whole time they were driven through downtown Gotham. He thought that he would have forgotten most of the city he used to protect, so he was pleasantly surprised to find he remembered everything about her. Maybe she didn't want him to forget her.

"Are you fuckin' serious! Get the hell out of the road if you're gonna be a dumbass! Oh you little shit. I will break that finger and shove it so far up your ass that it will be fingering your throat!"

Tim stared at Jason, because…wow. Jason honestly has no filter. How…How does a filter break even more?

LINE BREAK

Once the two brothers drove up to the Wayne gates, Tim felt all air leave his body. No, it did not feel like someone punched him in the gut like everyone says in books or TV shows, it felt like Superman was stepping on his chest.

"Tim, you cool?" Jason asked. If Tim wanted to go back to the boring-ass apartment, he would buy a bus ticket ASAP. Jason was definitely not going to be driving for like, a week.

Tim nodded and swallowed. What if they didn't want to see him? Sure its expected from Damian, but what if Bruce doesn't want to see him? Hell, what if Dick doesn't want to see him? What if-

"Why do they call it an 'Adam's Apple'? It's not like a snake is gonna convince some chick to take a bite out of it. So why on earth would they call it?"

Tim groaned and thought about slamming his head onto the dashboard but just crawled over Jason to roll down the window and press the buzzer, notifying Alfred that someone was at the gate.

"Mr. Wayne is not expecting any guests today."

Tim ignored Jason trying to pull him off his lap in favor of answering Alfred, "It's Tim, Alfred. Oh, and-DAMMIT JASON STOP THAT!"

Jason grabbed Tim's sides, which as he he knew, were his most ticklish spot. Without a reply from the intercom, a buzzer noise emitted from the gates as it opened for the car's two occupants.

Jason threw Tim into the passenger seat, emitting an indignant huff from the younger of the two, and drove forward. They barely even stopped the car when Alfred pulled the manor's doors open and walked to the car with barely concealed urgency.

Tim and Jason stepped out of the car and were instantly engulfed by their beloved grandfather figure.

Its not everyday that Alfred ceases his reminded personality, even if for a split second, so they both returned the hug, no questions.

"I'm glad you have decided to return, even if you needed a," He glanced over at Jason thoughtfully, "push."

That's what Tim loved about Alfred. He didn't ask any questions. He doesn't need to because he already knows. You wanna keep a secret in this house? Good luck. But not even Batman can keep a secret from Alfred.

Alfred all but dragged Tim and Jason inside and shoved them into a chair before he went into the kitchen, probably thinking they're hungry.

Tim looked around the mansion he hasn't seen in months. The furniture was the same, no dust thanks to Alfred, the grandfather clock was still in it's place, blocking the BatCave from view.

"Tt."

Tim looked to his left and saw Damian. Jason put his hand on Tim's shoulder placatingly. He remembers how Tim and Damian would always fight with words and physically. He did not need those two fighting after being back home for just five minutes.

"Damian." Tim acknowledged, "It's good to see you again." Maybe he was trying to get along with Damian. Lord help him.

…

Jason stared between the two as neither moved or said anything. Before the tension in the atmosphere could become any thicker, the grandfather clock moved to the right, allowing Dick and Bruce to exit the BatCave.

Once the two set their eyes on Tim and Jason, their eyes widened comically. Just as expected, Dick sprinted towards the two, about to grab Tim in a hug-

when he was intercepted by Damian.

Who HUGGED TIM.

Damian had his arms wrapped around Tim's midsection, in an awkward hug, but it was a hug nonetheless.

A hug from Damian.

"I am pleased that you were not eradicated, Drake. I am to be the one to end your life if the occasion arises." And with that, Damian let go of Tim and retreated into the kitchen, probably to either help or insult Alfred's cooking.

All remaining family members in the living room looked at the kitchen door in shock.

Jason looked at Bruce questioningly, "What happened to the hellspawn when we were gone?"

Dick shrugged, "Nothing. I think he was actually worried about Tim."

Dick, Jason and Bruce looked at Tim as if he won an award.

"What?" Tim asked.

"Why did he hug you?" Dick pouted and crossed his arms.

Tim rolled his eyes, "Gee, it's good to see you too, Dick."

As if he finally remembered that he was about to crush Tim in a bone crushing hug, Dick pulled Tim into the longer overdue brotherly hug. That was now suffocating him.

When Dick released Tim, Bruce stared him down with his calculating gaze. Tim realized that he was using the look he reserves for criminals when when Batman is interrogating them. Not backing down, Tim sent Bruce his own glare.

He did not come back to Gotham just to be treated like a petulant child once again.

After their heated stare down, surprisingly, Bruce was the first to back down, seeing as he was not going to win without a fight.

"Welcome back." He placed a large calloused hand on Tim's shoulder in a friendly gesture that the younger took gratefully.

"I'm glad to be back." Tim smiled, relieved that he was still accepted in the manor.

Bruce gave a small smile and led him to the kitchen where food was most likely awaiting to be eaten. "But I would like to know what happened."

Tim knew that would be coming and so he nodded, as to not dampen the mood. After all, he should be ecstatic! Damian hugged him.

Him!

And he was back where he belongs.

Home.

 **A/N: Yay! Another update for y'all to enjoy! Thank you for the birthday wishes!**

 **I know that Damian was pretty OOC in this chapter but I just really wanted some interaction between the two since I'm kind of lacking in the Damian & Tim Bro-ship department **

**I had an amazing birthday and…. I GOT THE LAPTOP I WAS SAVING UP FOR!**

 **I'm so happy and grateful for my family and how they helped me reach my goal of getting a laptop! Now I am able to update faster! I used to have to use an iPad to update my stories, which is not efficient, but now I can use the laptop! And it will be great for when school starts!**

 **Thank y'all for the reviews and the kind birthday wishes! 3**


	18. Fear Me

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 21**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 18**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 15**

 **Damian (Robin): 13**

 **This is a request/suggestion for:** **Pietro the Speedster**

 **MAJOR TRIGGER WARNING:** **This chapter describes inappropriate actions such as; Pedophilia (Tim is 15 which means that he is under-age), Crude Comments, Sexual Implications, non-consensual sexual actions (it doesn't go too far, don't worry), violence and swear words.**

 **Fear Me**

It has been four days since Dick found out that Tim was back in Gotham after two months of traveling and he has not left his younger brother alone. Jason thinks its the funniest thing he's ever seen, Tim however, does not. Though, Jason left for an 'undercover mission' two days ago, meaning that Dick only leaves him alone to eat, use the bathroom, and shower and Tim's getting sick of it. He tried to persuade Dick to leave him alone, but Dick is convinced that if he leaves Tim alone for a few hours, he will inexplicably die. Which is absurd. Even with their life-style.

Tim turned towards the living room, hearing Dick's footsteps echo behind his own. He inwardly groaned as Dick followed him into the living room and sat one couch cushion away from him.

Tim sighed before looking Dick in the eyes, "I think we need to take a break."

Dick raised an eyebrow, "What are you talking about?" He asked.

"It's not you, it's me." Tim continued, ignoring Dick's question.

"What on earth are you talking about?" Dick deadpanned.

"I mean that you have been following me around for four days like an obsessed girlfriend and I feel like I am going to puke I'm so sick of it." Tim ranted as Dick watched on, shocked by his outburst, "I can't even piss with out you standing outside the door. Jason has been gone for two days and will be back tonight. I'm going on patrol tonight ALONE," He put emphasis on the last word, "and you two will leave me the hell alone."

Dick stayed quiet, almost frozen.

"Understand?" Tim asked, though it was more of a "tell me what I want to hear or I will cut your balls off' kind of thing.

Dick swallowed and mutely nodded before scurrying out of the room 'with his tail between his legs'.

Tim nodded approvingly to himself before walking aimlessly out of the room and wondering what to do with his new-found alone time.

#####BREAK LINE#####

Dick sighed as he took another swig of his beer. Jason glanced over at his older brother curiously.

"What's eatin' you, Goldie?" Jason asked.

Dick sighed again before shaking his head glumly.

"A head shake ain't exactly an answer, is it?" Jason cocked an eyebrow.

Dick looked at him before rubbing his hand over his face exasperatedly, "I was- I was sort of…Not leaving Tim alone for, like, four days."

Jason, who was about to take another gulp of his cheap-ass beer, snorted. "Yeah, I know."

Dick stared at him, "How did you know? You were undercover."

"Yeah," Jason nodded, "I know, but I got like a thousand texts from Babybird asking how to get you off his back.

Dick pouted as Jason chuckled.

"Just give him some space, Dick-head. He'll be fine."

#####BREAK LINE#####

Tim, dressed as Red Robin, hid behind a brick wall as he listened in on the deal. A local millionaire was in the middle of paying off one of the newer mob bosses in Gotham for 'protection'. Only Batman has had the honors of meeting said mob boss, and the only thing he said to describe the John was,

"He's a low-life creep."

'Thank you Bruce for your insightfulness.' Tim thought sarcastically.

"So, you'll be there on Thursday?" Redge Pelter, the millionaire, asked for clarification.

There was a low chuckle before a rough, obvious smoker, voice spoke, "You bet your ass. We'll be there and we'll make sure ya get watcha paid for." The obvious leader, the mob boss, told the very confident millionaire.

"Good," Redge grunted, "I'm not paying you to just sit with your thumbs up your asses."

"Well, we ain't gonna do that." The mob boss growled.

"What ever." Redge said flippantly, "Just make sure you get the job done."

Tim heard footsteps fade away and he knew that Redge left the area of transaction.

"Hear that boys? We's got ourselves a gig." The mob boss celebrated. There were several celebratory cheers before Tim heard a gun cock and felt the barrel of a glock against the back of his head.

"'Ey, boss. Lookie what I found 'ere."

Tim swiftly turned around and used the palm of his hand to dislocate his assailant's wrist. The man yelled in pain before Tim kicked him in the throat. He left the man on the ground and left the safety of the brick wall-

-To find nineteen armed men and one smug looking mob boss standing in front of them.

"I think we've caught ourselves a birdie, boys."

Tim could see the man's yellow-white teeth as he smirked dangerously.

#####BREAK LINE#####

Dick and Jason were walking around downtown Gotham idly. Jason was holding a half-empty beer bottle in his hand while Dick's hands were shoved in his jacket pockets. There were not conversations between the two. It was must a comfortable silence.

Jason was just about to take another drink from the bottle when both of their phones lit up and vibrated. They exchanged confused looks before Jason pulled out his phone first.

"Shit." Jason cursed.

"What? What is it?" Dick asked urgently.

Jason wordlessly showed Dick the text message from Tim.

'Left Shoulder'

"Shit."

#####BREAK LINE##### **(This is when the stuff happens that could possibly be triggering, please head the warnings)**

"OOF!"

Tim fell to the floor along with the chair he was chained to. He tilted his head to the side so that he could cough up the blood that was blocking his air-way. He could feel the familiar wave of pain ring through his jaw where he was just punched with brass knuckles.

"Tsk. Tsk. It's sad to watch such a pretty bird fall. Ain't it boys?" The mob boss, who Tim found out was named Dennis Young, asked his grunts.

The mobsters nodded and grinned maniacally at the fallen Red Robin.

Dennis yanked Tim's hair so they were face to face. The younger's face pinched when he smelled the cigar breath that was completely different than Jason's like he was used to.

"I hate to damage your pretty face too much." Dennis drawled before dragging the knife in his hand over Tim's kevlar torso, cutting through his chest straps and making them fall to the floor.

The other mobsters looked at their boss strangely before he noticed and yelled at them to leave the room. They all ran out of the room and slammed the door behind them.

Dennis grinned down at Tim and dragged the knife down his torso again, this time cutting away the kevlar armor.

'Kevlar knife.' Tim chastised himself when he realized that he hadn't noticed that piece of important information.

"Now," Dennis started once Tim's chest was exposed, "guess little birdie has big muscles." He smirked wolfishly. The smirk sent shivers down Tim's spine and gave him goose bumps.

Dennis noticed the goosebumps and chuckled before using the knife to drag lines between them.

Tim hissed as the metal pierced his skin and was dragged across his arm. He felt the tearing skin and smelled the blood before he saw it.

"Now that that's done," Tim didn't even notice that Dennis stopped. "I wonder what else you can do or what other pretty noises you can make with that mouth or yours."

Tim felt his heart stop when he finally realized what the man was going to do. He flailed in the chair as the chains rattled but that only earned him a slap to the face.

"I like seeing you struggle, but that's a little too much for my taste."

Tim was not very religious, but he prayed to what or who ever was sitting p in the clouds, that his brothers go his message.

#####BREAK LINE#####

"I knew I shouldn't have left him alone! If I would've just stayed with him, he wouldn't be in danger right now!" Dick, clad in his Nightwing costume, yelled frustratedly at Jason, clad in his Red Hood ensemble, as they leapt across the rooftops.

"Shut up already! This isn't your fault! Let's just focus on finding him before you jump right in front of the 'Self-Hate Train'." Jason growled.

They tracked Tim's signal and found that it was coming from in-between a well known bakery and a bank. Either there is an unknown store in that spot or there is a secret entrance there.

They jumped off of the building roof-top and landed in the alley way that gave off the signal source.

"You check left, I check right." Jason barked urgently before darting off to the right side of the alley and tapping the brick walls.

Dick nodded, more to himself than Jason, and followed suit but with the left side.

Dick pressed each brick that was on that left wall until he felt some that were flat. No bumps. No ridges.

It's painted.

Dick quickly backed up and kicked the fake bricks. Jason turned to look at him strangely before he noticed what his older brother was doing. Jason ran over and immediately joined Dick in kicking the fake brick wall.

It took ten more powerful kicked before the door gave and the two tumbled into the room.

Dick and Jason looked at each other before observing the room. It was a dismal gray and had three doors and a set of stairs.

Dick scrambled to his feet and dashed to the doors. He and Jason checked to of the rooms before coming to the last one. Which was locked. Dick used his shoulder and rammed the door open.

They were not prepared for what they saw.

Red Ro-Tim

On the ground.

A man on top of him.

Sucking his neck.

Dick growled and grabbed the sleaze-bag before throwing him into the wall. Jason ran to Tim and wrapped him in a hug.

"It's okay, Babybird. We've got you." Jason whispered in Tim's ear as he cried into his older brother's shoulder.

"Don't."

 _Punch._

"You."

 _Punch._

"Ever!"

 _Kick._

"Touch!"

 _Stomp._

"My."

 _Punch._

"Brother."

 _Kick._

"Again!"

Dick threw the sleaze bag onto the ground and kicked him in the family jewels before running over to his brothers.

Tim was still sobbing into Jason's shoulder as Jason whispered comforting words to their little brother.

Tim was shaking and Dick now saw that Tim had his torso removed along with his gauntlets and belt. Both Dick and Jason could see bite marks and bruises on Tim's neck, chest and face.

"Babybird, do you wanna go home?" Jason softly asked.

Tim nodded his head frantically. Jason nodded at Dick and passed Tim to him so that he could remove his jacket and wrap it around Tim's shaking body.

Dick hugged Tim close to him as they ran across the rooftops to the Batcave. Jason wanted to go to a safe house but the cave was closer, making it the obvious place to go.

"We're almost there Timmy." Dick whispered as Tim whimpered in pain.

#####BREAK LINE#####

Dick ran into the manor, without bothering to remove his costume, and ran into one of the full bathrooms with a shivering Tim in his arms. Dick could hear Jason running into the room and the bathroom door opening as Jason stepped in as well. Dick slowly and carefully took Jason's jacket off of Tim's shoulders while keeping eye-contact with his fearful younger brother. He didn't want Tim to think he was going to hurt him.

Once that was done, Dick was about to help Tim out of his leggings when a firm hand was placed on his shoulder. Dick looked up at Jason who shook his head and knelt next to Tim.

"Babybird?" Jason placed a comforting hand on Tim's shoulder. "Dick's gonna take off your leggings, okay? Only your leggings. That's all. You're safe." Tim gave a small nod of acknowledgement, letting his brothers know that he approved.

Dick slowly pulled Tim's leggings off but kept him in his boxers. With Jason's help, the two gently placed Tim in the bathtub and scrubbed him off as much as they could. Once they were done, Dick wrapped a towel around Tim and helped him to dry off.

Jason got Tim some of his pajamas, he remembered that Tim loves over-sized pajamas, and put them on him before he and Dick helped him into his bed.

Jason sat on Tim's right while Dick sat on Tim's left.

"You're safe now." Dick said to Tim reassuringly.

Tim's facade crumpled as he curled into a ball and cried to himself between his brothers.

The two brothers comforted Tim throughout the tears and will continue to comfort him throughout the inevitable nightmares.

 **A/N: Wow. I'm a piece of shit.**

 **I have a concussion.**


	19. Tis a Poet

**I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING**

 **I am taking requests so please leave prompts.**

 **(I know that the ages are inaccurate, but I am making them like this for the story)**

 **Dick (Nightwing): 20**

 **Jason (Red Hood): 17**

 **Tim (Red Robin): 14**

 **Damian (Robin): 12**

 **WARNING: Jason's potty mouth, Also, this is complete crack. Please don't take it seriously.**

Request for: Lawlipop9991

 **'** **Tis a Poet**

 _'_ _SHK'_

Tim looked up from his book when he heard rummaging and shuffling.

'CRSH'

Tim put down his book and made his way to his left wall. The wall that he shares with Jason. Tim heard the continued shuffling coming from where Jason's closet would be.

Bruce was at a Wayne Enterprises meeting with Dick and Damian is still at a class field trip, leaving him, Alfred and Jason alone in the ginormous house.

'What is he doing?' Tim thought. He walked over to his bedroom door to take a quick peak out into the hallway and saw Jason leaving his room and locking the door.

'If that's not suspicious, then I don't know what is.' He thought. Tim shrugged and continued to read his book.

'I will not go into Jason's room.' Tim told himself as he continued to read.

'I will not go into Jason's room.'

'I will not go.'

'I will not.

I will.'

Tim conceded to his inner demon and tip-toed out of his room. He looked to his left and to his right, making sure that Jason would not be able to see him. After deciding that the coast was clear, Tim made his way to Jason's bedroom door.

He jiggled the doorknob to find that it was locked. Tim silently cursed and pulled out his lock picking kit. (It's in his utility belt that he brings everywhere.)

 _Twist. Right._

 _Twist. Left._

 _Got it._

Tim put is lock pick back into his utility belt and slowly opened the door. Tim peered inside and made his way stealthily into his seventeen year-old brother's room.

'What if it's drugs?' Tim asked himself. 'Will I have to tell Bruce?'

Tim stepped over discarded clothes and red solo cups, that looked like they still contained some type of liquid, to stand in front of Jason's closet door.

'Maybe I shouldn't be doing this.' He thought to himself.

…

'Yeah, I'm doing it.'

Tim opened the closet door to find…

Nothing.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Tim sighed. He was about to shut the closet door when he saw wooden plank was not nailed down properly. Curiosity getting the best of him, again, Tim pried the plank out of the floor and saw a big black trunk.

'Jackpot.' Tim thought. He quickly peeked out of the closet to make sure that the coast was still clear before carefully lifting the locked trunk out of the ground.

Tim grabbed his lock pick and made quick work of unlocking the aged trunk. He slowly opened it and saw…

Paper.

And books.

Tim was going to throw the contents of the stupid rectangle to the ground, but picked them up instead.

holy

crap

Tim read the first paper.

"If kisses were raindrops,

I'd send you showers.

If hugs were seconds,

I'd send you hours.

If smiles were water,

I'd send you the sea.

If love was a person,

I'd send you me."

What

the

hell

Tim looked through the other papers with wide eyes.

"There's a special place in my heart,

where I cancel you near.

No matter how far,

darling you are in my thoughts you appear.

The way we love each other,

makes it hard to be apart.

So when I can't hold you in my arms,

I hold you in my heart."

Tim looked at the romantic poems in his hands and saw a signature that top of each one.

"By: Jason Todd"

"Written By: Jason Todd"

"By: Jason Todd"

"Jason Todd"

The almost legal adult who Tim looked up to since he was adopted into the Wayne family.

The man who always wears that large leather jacket that reeks of cigarette smoke and gunpowder.

The man who picked a bullet out of his leg with a pocket knife.

Is a romantic poet.

…

Tim was too busy trying to wrap his head around the facts, that he didn't hear the bedroom door open.

Or the heavy footsteps that made their way to the closet.

"What the fuck are you doing!?"

Tim whipped his head around to see a pissed off, and slightly blushing, Jason glaring at him.

"I-I…" Tim stammered.

"What are you doing in my room!?" Jason stepped closer to him and yanked the poems out of Tim's hands.

"I- Sorry." Tim squeaked.

Jason snarled, "You didn't see anything, got it?"

Tim silently collected himself enough to smirk at his really pissed off older brother.

"But I think I did. I even think I read something about smiles and the sea." Tim smiled innocently as Jason blushed.

"Shut up." Jason mumbled and clutched the poems closer to his chest.

Tim noticed that Jason looked morose and became concerned, "Hey, I didn't mean to upset you. I just thought it was funny that you of all people, writ poetry. It's good." He smiled.

Jason raised an eyebrow, "Really?" Tim nodded. "Thanks. My mom taught me." He informed Tim.

Tim smiled a sad smile as he thought of was to make the conversation happier.

"Hey," He nudged Jason, "I bet that if you tell Alfred about your poetry, he could show you some of his poetry books."

Jason looked at Tim and realized what he was doing, "Maybe." He ruffled Tim's hair as they made their way out of the dark closet.

"Oh, and if you tell anybody about this, I'll tell them about last summer."

Jason didn't need to look at him to tell that Tim was blushing like a tomato.

 **A/N: I'm sorry. Send in ideas as to what you may think "last summer" is ;)**


End file.
